Calendrier de l'avent KH 2018
by SaphirActar
Summary: Et si on comptait ensemble les jours jusqu'à Noël ? Pourquoi pas avec 24 textes liés à l'univers de KH ? Eh bien, c'est parti cette année encore pour l'aventure du calendrier de l'avent !
1. Reconnexion

**Hey, bien le bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois qui commence à remonter un peu ! Comme l'année dernière, avec Ejes, nous revenons avec un calendrier de l'avent d'enfer ! Elle m'a donné des thèmes incroyablement inspirants et je me suis donc encore bien amusée cette année, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Du rire, des larmes, de l'émotion, j'ai essayé de faire des choses différentes, on verra si ça vous plait ! Si vous lisez l'anglais, allez voir le calendrier d'Ejes aussi, il promet d'être vraiment très très cool !**

 **Pour le premier thème, Reconnexion est un excellent choix, ça marque une sorte de renouveau et c'est vrai que depuis mon projet AU Hercules, je n'avais pas trop réécrit sur KH (enfin si, mais vous ne devez pas le savoir encore haha). Pour la reprise, j'ai écris sur un duo qui me plait beaucoup en ce moment et que j'espère voir développer dans KHIII. Je suis très fan de leur dynamisme et puis, ne sont-ils pas juste adorables ?**

 **Comme l'année dernière, je vous propose de deviner le sujet du lendemain, je trouve ce jeu plutôt amusant ! Demain, ce sera donc Promesse en thème. Qu'est ce que cela vous inspira ? Je vous à demain pour le découvrir ! Bien la bonne journée !**

* * *

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Lea ? "

Le prénommé Lea n'écoutait même pas ce que lui disait Kairi. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait bizarre. Une chaleur rayonnait à travers son corps et il ne savait pas si elle était mauvaise ou non. Sa nature dépendait entièrement de ses activités. Quand il s'entraînait avec la princesse et qu'il passait un bon moment, car elle était un adversaire redoutable, la chaleur était agréable. Dès qu'il pensait à Isa, à Roxas ou à cette fille dont il se rappelait à peine l'existence, c'était comme si la chaleur le détruisait de l'intérieur.

« - Lea ? Tu es vraiment certain que tout va bien ?

\- Hum, pardon Kairi, tu disais ?

\- Je disais que tu as l'air totalement ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Depuis quelques temps, j'ai une sorte de... chaleur en moi, qui évolue selon ce que je fais et j'ai du mal à la comprendre. C'est bizarre non ?

\- Peut-être pas si bizarre... Est ce qu'elle est agréable quand c'est un bon moment et désagréable et quand ça ne l'est pas ?

\- Oui... Oui, c'est ça... Tu peux me dire ce que c'est exactement ?

\- Je crois que tu retrouves juste... Comment dire ? L'usage de tes émotions. Tu dois te réhabituer à avoir un coeur.

\- Oh. Je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'en étais vraiment pas certain. Merci Kairi.

\- Je t'en prie, Lea. Je ne me souviens que vaguement quand j'ai perdu mon cœur. C'est sans doute parce que je ne suis pas devenue… Enfin, je n'ai pas eu vraiment de simili.

\- Le nom de Naminé ne te dit rien ?

\- Naminé ? Je suis supposée la connaître ?

\- Je t'en parlerai une autre fois, je crois que vous l'avez tous oublié… Comme moi je l'ai oublié elle.

\- Tu as parlé plusieurs fois de cette « elle ». C'est Naminé ?

\- Non. C'est une fille dont je peine à me souvenir. Même rien que son existence est un défi pour ma mémoire, j'ignore pourquoi. Je serai incapable de te dire son nom mais elle a existé un jour et elle était infiniment courageuse. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup je crois.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, on pourra la retrouver. »

Kairi fit ce sourire connu d'elle seule, qui redonnait instantanément l'espoir et l'envie de se battre. Était-ce parce qu'elle était une princesse de cœur ? Il y avait sans doute plus que cela derrière ce phénomène. Rester avec la jeune femme donnait toujours une énergie incroyable, l'espoir de croire en n'importe quel miracle. Lea se sentait proche d'elle, peut-être parce qu'elle aussi savait ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir de cœur, même si l'expérience était différente. Son empathie ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire, alors qu'il refusait totalement toute marque de compréhension de la part de Riku. Cœur ou pas, certaines choses ne s'oublient pas. Les émotions bouillonnèrent un peu dans le cœur du rouquin.

« - Tu verras, Lea. Petit à petit, tu redeviendras familier avec tes émotions.

\- Je suppose que cela fonction un peu comme un ordinateur.

\- Sauf que tu ne redémarres pas complètement de zéro.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est plutôt que je dois me reconnecter à mon cœur.

\- Hum, oui, c'est une bonne métaphore. Tu viens ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un marchand de glaces se rendait en ville aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai ? J'adore les glaces. Cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé.

\- Je pensais bien que ça te ferait plaisir. J'hésite toujours entre framboise et citron. Celle à la vanille est simple mais délicieuse aussi. Et toi, quel est ton parfum préféré ?

\- Facile. C'est glace à l'eau de mer. »

Cette fois, il savait très bien quels mots mettre sur l'émotion qui montait en lui. Nostalgie. Gratitude. Bonheur.

La reconnexion était en cours.


	2. Promesse

**Bien le bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, le thème Promesse me proposait tellement de scénarios différents mais finalement, je me suis orientée vers une de mes théories favorites du moment. Cela peut éventuellement spoiler Kingdom Hearts Union X, mais comme ce n'est que des théories, je pense que c'est plutôt safe. Cela me permettait de montrer deux personnages dont je voulais voir les interactions un peu plus. Si vous êtes à jour sur le jeu téléphone, vous comprendrez ce qui m'a poussé à écrire sur cette théorie et j'attends votre avis également !**

 **Pour demain, le thème est Trahison et je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire, pour preuve, c'est un des plus longs. Qu'est ce que la trahison vous inspire en lien avec KH ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos théories, vous verrez demain ce que j'en ai fais !**

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu la regardes toujours étrangement ? »

Marluxia passa outre le commentaire d'Axel. C'était la combientième fois qu'il lui posait cette question ? Beaucoup trop. Et c'était sans compter que tous les autres membres de l'Organisation présents au Manoir Oblivion faisaient exactement la même chose. C'était épuisant. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si Naminé ressemblait tellement à...

« N'y pense plus. C'est du passé tout ça. C'est la vie de Lauriam. »

Lauriam. S'il avait eu un coeur, ce nom l'aurait sans doute rendu triste ou bien colérique. Qui sait ? Cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Marluxia décida d'aller vérifier comment allait la prisonnière, par acquis de conscience, peut-être aussi à cause de l'influence de la question d'Axel, celle de quiconque l'ayant vu regarder Naminé en fait.

Elle était assise sagement dans sa pièce en train de dessiner, comme toujours. Ses talents de dessinatrice n'étaient pas extraordinaires mais elle aimait faire cela et au moins, se tenait tranquille. Naminé n'avait jamais essayé de s'enfuir, un bon point pour ses geôliers. Ses pouvoirs qui lui permettaient de manipuler la mémoire avaient beaucoup de valeur, il fallait les conserver le plus longtemps possible. Marluxia se pencha pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Au départ, il mit du temps à comprendre, car le dessin n'était pas beaucoup entamé. Puis, petit à petit, il vit se former un paysage, une colline qui surplombait une ville. Immanquablement, Lauriam qui était encore quelque part en lui crut reconnaître ce qu'elle essayait de représenter.

« - C'est un lieu que tu connais Naminé ?

\- Non, je l'ai simplement vu dans mes rêves. C'est un lieu qui existe vraiment ?

\- Hum, je dirais que ça y ressemble. Mais cela fait très longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé.

\- Est-ce que c'est le nom que je vois dans votre esprit ? DayBreak Town ?

\- Exactement. J'oublie que tu peux lire dans les souvenirs.

\- C'est rare que nous ayons une conversation normale, Marluxia.

\- Oui. Et ce sera la dernière, Naminé. Tout a l'air d'aller bien pour toi, je vais donc m'en aller.

\- Qui est Strelitzia ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Souvent, quand vous êtes là, je vois ce nom dans votre mémoire. Qui est-elle ?

\- Une personne que j'ai connu qui te ressemble un peu. C'est tout.

\- Je suppose qu'elle habitait à DayBreak Town.

\- Arrête de lire dans ma mémoire, tout de suite. Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Mais maintenant... Elle est... Mort...

\- ARRÊTE ! »

Marluxia n'était pas particulièrement colérique. Quand quelqu'un l'énervait, il préférait en rire et contrer la personne verbalement. Quand il perdait le contrôle, cela touchait généralement à quelque chose de vraiment personnel. Un simili n'était pas sensé ressentir des émotions comme la colère mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Naminé avait réussi à le pousser à bout d'une façon qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Lauriam était encore bien présent.

« - Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Comme si nous pouvions savoir ce que c'était la douleur. Nous sommes des similis.

\- Je pense que nous le pouvons pourtant. »

Il ne l'écoutait plus et s'en alla. Dans sa tête, il y avait le sourire de Strelitzia, encore depuis tout ce temps. Une idée de vengeance s'insinuait en lui. Elle avait été assassinée injustement et il avait juré de retrouvé le meurtrier, même cent ans plus tard. S'il avait pu survivre, le coupable aussi. Marluxia n'oubliait pas cette promesse qu'il avait fait alors qu'il était Lauriam.

Ce jour-là, Naminé découvrit que Marluxia n'était pas si froid qu'il y paraissait, mais elle ne revit jamais cet aspect de sa personne. Jamais.


	3. Trahison

**Ah, j'avais vraiment hâte de le poster celui-là, c'est un des plus longs et ce n'est vraiment pas pour rien, j'ai adoré l'écrire, autant pour son contexte que pour le scénario ! D'ailleurs, je viens de réaliser que j'ai totalement oublié de vous parler des différents défis d'Ejes et moi ! Outre inclure tous les membres de l'Organisation, nous devons aussi utiliser un monde qui n'apparait pas dans KH (je vous parlerai des autres défis plus tard). Pour le monde non-KH, je me suis aventurée à Ivalice de Final Fantasy XII, dans le royaume de Dalmasca. Pour couronner le tout, j'en ai profité pour imaginer le passé de quelqu'un... Et cela permet de voir quelques membres de l'Organisation en plus... Deux en fait !**

 ***regarde le prochain thème* Oooh, c'est lui... Le prochain, c'est son nom. Son nom. C'est le thème et il m'a beaucoup inspiré. Dans le bon sens ? Eeeeh, ce sera à vous d'en décider demain. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories en attendant !**

* * *

Dalmasca était une ville incroyablement agréable, avant que l'empire d'Archadia ne s'en empare brutalement suite à une guerre sanglante et sans merci. C'était l'époque avant que la basse-ville ne devienne un refuge pour une trop grande partie de la population. Avant que la famille royale ne disparaisse tragiquement.

Elle était un carrefour commercial bien connu et très animé, riche d'échanges entre de nombreuses peuplades. Des denrées alimentaires aux tissus les plus fins, sans compter les plantes médicinales ou même des pièces mécaniques introuvables ailleurs, il y avait de quoi y passer des jours rien qu'à regarder les nombreuses étales. La présence du désert l'entourant entièrement n'affectait en rien son attractivité et au contraire, lui donnait d'autres charmes plus naturels.

C'était la ville d'Ulord et il l'aimait tel quel. Lui appartenait à la catégorie des humes, les êtres humains de manière plus simple, l'espèce majoritaire à Dalmasca. Habitué des tavernes et des casinos, il travaillait pour le clan Centurio, des chasseurs hors pairs qui voyageaient à travers le monde pour traquer les créatures les plus terrifiantes et sauvegarder la paix. C'était une mission qu'il aimait bien et qui lui permettait de faire vivre sa famille dans des conditions très agréables, avec un appartement luxueux près de la porte Sud, particulièrement ensoleillé à la saison sèche.

Sa famille.

Ils étaient le cœur même de sa vie. Sa femme s'appelait Fortuna et travaillait en tant que vendeuse au magasin de magie. Il l'avait rencontré au détour d'une soirée poker. Elle avait gagné la partie mais aussi son cœur. Ensemble, ils avaient eu un enfant après s'être installé : Ace, un nom encore lié aux cartes, supposé lui porter chance. La vie s'écoulait normalement pour eux, avec ses hauts et ses bas, mais ils vivaient heureux.

Un jour, ce bonheur éphémère bascula.

Ace avait alors dix ans et fréquentait l'académie militaire, ce qui rendait son père fier, lui-même n'ayant pas pu y accéder. Fortuna s'inquiétait de son avenir dans lequel il devrait forcément se battre et rien de ce que disait son mari ne pouvait la calmer.

Un jour, Ulord reçut une requête dans sa boite aux lettres, ce qui n'arrivait d'ordinaire jamais. Le clan gardait les annonces pour les étudier et attendait que les chasseurs viennent les chercher, pour sélectionner à qui confier quoi selon l'expérience requise. S'il avait réfléchi un tant soit peu, Ulord serait allé voir Montblanc pour lui montrer la missive et il aurait alors compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La mission avait lieu dans les gorges de Paramina, un lieu extrêmement loin de chez lui et terriblement dangereux. Cependant, il avait toujours eu le goût du risque et l'aventure le tentait bien trop pour qu'il la refuse, d'autant que le salaire promis atteignait la coquette somme de deux cent mille gils, un gain alléchant qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Fortuna eut du mal à le laisser partir aussi loin. Il fallait quand même traverser les plaines de Gizah en pleine saison des pluies puis les redoutables plaines d'Osmone, la sombre forêt de Golmore pour enfin arriver dans les neigeuses gorges de Paramina. Ulord ne comptait pas changer d'avis et elle dut s'y résigner. Ace promit à son papa qu'il travaillerait bien à l'académie et celui-ci ne pouvait pas être plus fier. Les adieux furent déchirants mais la promesse de se revoir bientôt aidait particulièrement.

A dos de chocobo, rien que le trajet lui prit deux semaines. De nombreux monstres parsemaient le chemin et il fallait traverser le territoire d'autres peuples pas toujours amicaux. Si les garifs d'Osmone ne posaient pas trop de difficulté, les vieras de la forêt de Golmore pouvaient se révéler bien susceptibles face aux intrus. Personne ne lui posa problème heureusement et il parvint aux gorges, qui subissaient alors une tempête de neige.

Il aurait été plus sage de sa part d'aller au sanctuaire de Bur-Omisace pour se reposer avant de reprendre la traque mais il préférait se mettre en chasse dès à présent. Sur l'annonce, il n'était pas précisé la nature de la créature à traquer. Simplement « le client se trouve à l'embouchure du fil d'argent, attention, le monstre est aussi rare que puissant et seul un chasseur puissant pourra en venir à bout sans peine ». C'était bien mystérieux mais ce mystère était justement ce qui lui plaisait. Usant son chocobo, il suivit un ruisseau jusqu'à l'embouchure de la rivière gelée. Il n'y avait personne. Ulord chercha un peu dans les environs mais sans succès. Bizarre, serait-il arrivé quelque chose au client ? C'était bien embêtant d'avoir fait tant de chemin pour rien. Il continua à s'enfoncer dans le dédale gelé, son chocobo commençant à fatiguer dangereusement. En arrivant dans un cul de sac, il décida qu'il était temps de remonter vers le Sanctuaire pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas glaner quelques informations.

Ulord réalisa alors qu'il était trop tard.

Lui barrant la route, un groupe de chasseurs avançait vers lui. L'homme les connaissait trop bien. C'était une bande du clan Centurio qu'il appréciait mais ces membres, notamment le chef, enviaient beaucoup ses compétences. Pourtant, officiellement, c'était ces amis. Un jour, le leader de ce gang lui avait dit qu'on ne confiait les bonnes missions qu'à lui et que c'était injuste, il n'était pas la seul à avoir une famille à nourrir. Ulord lui avait dit qu'il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait et ne faisait jamais la fine bouche. Le leader lui avait alors dit qu'il ferait bien de se méfier. Jamais plus on ne l'avait revu dans le hall du clan Centurio. Ulord n'avait jamais prêté attention à cette menace déguisée... jusqu'à cet instant où il était seul contre sept. Ses adversaires ricanaient d'avance, certains de l'avoir maintenant qu'il était acculé dans cet endroit isolé et seul. Leur victime se promit de se battre jusqu'à la mort et de ne pas les laisser avoir une victoire facile. Il savait bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte mais il devait bien essayer.

Trahison.

Une créature surgit alors derrière les chasseurs. C'était un énorme monstre tout noir, ne ressemblant à rien de ce qui était connu à Dalmasca et dans le monde d'Ivalice plus largement. Ulord ignorait ce que c'était mais il sut que c'était terminé. Un énorme bras s'abattit sur le groupe et pour Ulord, tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'y avait plus de gorges de Parmina, plus de monstre noir, plus de contrebandiers qui voulaient le tuer. Il n'y avait plus de Dalmasca non plus. Plus de Fortuna. Plus d'Ace. Plus d'Ulord non plus.

Désormais, il était devenu Luxord, un membre de l'organisation XIII, le dixième à se joindre à ce groupe de similis. Il n'avait pas oublié sa famille mais privé de coeur, sans aucun sentiment, il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'aller le voir. C'était compliqué.

Un jour, il partit en mission avec Xaldin à Dalmasca pour étudier une invasion discrète de sans-coeurs dans ce monde. Il aimait bien le numéro trois de l'organisation, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et se montrait plutôt efficace pour les missions confiés, notamment quand cela demandait de la force brute. Un bon compagnon en somme.

« - C'est ton monde d'origine, Luxord ?

\- Oui... C'était... Mais il a bien changé depuis.

\- Tu y étais déjà retourné depuis que tu as perdu ton coeur ?

\- Avant aujourd'hui tu veux dire ? Une seule fois mais pas longtemps.

\- Et alors, qu'est ce qui a changé selon toi ?

\- La guerre est passée. Beaucoup de gens sont morts à Dalmasca.

\- Tu avais une famille là-bas non ?

\- J'avais, oui. Mais de toute évidence, ils n'ont pas survécu. »

Ulord se serait probablement écroulé en larmes en pensant à sa femme et à son fils mais ce n'était pas le genre de Luxord, beaucoup plus pragmatique. Il avait joué, il avait perdu, c'était ainsi. La vie n'était pour lui qu'un grand jeu où on ne gagne pas toujours.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Fortuna et Ace étaient encore vivants, cachés dans le désert de Dalmasca. C'était un véritable miracle qu'ils aient survécu à la guerre mais pourtant, ils étaient bien là. La disparition d'Ulord avait été un coup dur qu'ils ne surmontaient pas encore. Personne n'avait retrouvé la moindre trace de son corps dans les gorges de Paramina, alors ils pensaient encore qu'il était peut-être vivant quelque part. Son fils surtout avait essayé de le chercher, sans jamais laisser sa mère trop longtemps. Il espérait revoir son père un jour.

« - Ace... Cela fait deux ans maintenant, c'est sans espoir. Son coeur n'est plus...

\- Non, maman, je sais qu'il est là, quelque part. Sa volonté persiste et je le retrouverai. »

C'était une promesse et Fortuna savait que son fils ferait tout pour la tenir. Ace regardait l'horizon, par delà le désert. Son père était forcément quelque part et tant qu'il n'aurait pas de preuve de son trépas, il le considérerait vivant.

« - Luxord, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai cru pendant un moment avoir un sentiment.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est impossible. Nous sommes des similis. Allez, tirons nous d'ici. »

Luxord fixa le désert de Dalmasca une dernière fois et eut une envie très forte de s'y rendre, sans raison particulière. Une émotion ? Peut-être après tout...


	4. Son nom

**Yop, il est tard je sais mais avec le boulot et diverses imprévues de la vie (rien de mal), je ne peux le poster que maintenant ! Celui-là, j'ai su assez rapidement ce que je voulais faire, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je n'aurais clairement jamais passé un déjà sans écrire au moins une fois sur ce duo que j'adore, voilà, c'est dit. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le rendu que je souhaitais mais c'est à vous d'en décider. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ils font du bien à mon petit coeur, vraiment ! Que des étoiles illuminent votre chemin, eh oui rien que ça !**

 **Pour demain, le thème est Bibliothèque. Qu'est ce que ça vous inspire ? Oh pour une personne comme moi qui travaille dans le milieu du livre, c'est un aperçu du paradis... Mais en tout cas, je dois vous dire que ce sera un peu plus joyeux, promis ! A demain !**

* * *

Isa ne savait pas très bien où il se trouvait, il n'était jamais allé dans cette pièce du château où Xemnas venait de le convoquer. Il faisait sombre et il ne voyait pas très bien avec la faible lueur du plafonnier sinon une chaise, seule au milieu de nulle part. Il se demandait à quoi elle pourrait servir.

« Hey, Isa, tu reviens vite d'accord ? »

Lea n'aimait pas trop perdre de vue son meilleur ami et c'était réciproque. Maintenant, qu'ils faisaient partis de l'Organisation, leurs vies avaient vraiment beaucoup changé. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient plus Lea et Isa. Ils étaient Axel et Saïx désormais, des similis. Même dépourvus d'émotions, aucun des deux ne parvenait à s'y habituer. Isa songeait que jamais il n'aurait envie de changer son nom quand Xemnas apparut, surgissant d'un recoin ténébreux.

« - Je vois que tu es à l'heure, Saïx. C'est parfait.

\- Oui, seigneur Xemnas. Vous vouliez me voir pour un entraînement particulier c'est ça ?

\- En effet. Il te rendra plus fort et pour cela, tu vas devoir transcender ton identité même. Comprendre le but de cette demi-vie. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »

C'était le problème de Xemnas, il parlait toujours par énigme et on ne le comprenait pas toujours... Pour ne pas dire jamais. Isa ne fit pas le difficile et s'assied sur la chaise. Aussitôt, des chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses jambes, l'empêchant de bouger. C'était un piège. Isa tourna difficilement la tête vers Xemnas. Le leader de l'Organisation XIII souriait avec satisfaction. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une apparence, il ne pouvait rien ressentir. La lumière du plafonnier vacilla et diminua subitement, faisant ressortir les deux yeux jaunes dans l'obscurité.

« - Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Il est temps que tu sois le numéro VII. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Saïx, répondit Isa, sachant que c'était là ce qu'il voulait entendre.

\- Très bien. Et dis moi, comment s'appelle le numéro VIII ?

\- Lea. »

Cela lui échappa. Il était incapable de changer le nom de son meilleur ami. La moue que fit Xemnas ne présageait rien de bon. Le numéro I tourna le dos à son subalterne, cherchant quelque chose dans ses manches. Quand il revint de face, il tenait une dague dans sa main. Si Isa avait eu un coeur, il serait mort de peur mais il resta stoïque. Ou presque.

« Je crois que tu as encore des choses à apprendre. »

La lame fendit l'air et toucha pleinement son visage. Isa hurla de douleur tandis qu'un flot de sang coulait sur son oeil droit et sur sa joue. Comment ressentait-il la douleur ? N'était-ce pas là une émotion ? Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? Les questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il réalisa qu'il avait peur. Ce n'était pas normal pour un simili, pas du tout. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait jamais perdu son coeur ? Qu'on lui ait menti ?

« - Dis moi, comment s'appelle le numéro VIII.

\- Lea. »

La réponse était si simple mais il ne pouvait pas en donner une autre que celle-ci. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La lame vola encore à la rencontre de son visage. Le sang gicla à nouveau et il hurla encore de douleur. La lumière s'éteignit presque ou alors, c'était simplement parce que le sang lui brouillait la vue. Xemnas était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« La nuit va être très longue, Saïx. »

Et elle le fut. Les tortures continuèrent tandis qu'inlassablement, Xemnas posait sa question et qu'Isa continuait à répondre ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Le numéro VIII commençait à perdre sa conscience. La douleur le détachait de ce qu'il était, totalement.

Son esprit sombrait lentement mais surement.

Un froid profond s'emparait de tout son être.

C'était comme si le soleil s'était éteint, comme si le printemps n'avait jamais existé.

Petit à petit, Xemnas le brisa.

« Non, accroche toi, ne l'oublie pas. »

Alors qu'il était couvert de sang, plus du tout Isa et qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée du temps, que la douleur était la seule sensation, le numéro VIII sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Etait-ce les restes de son coeur qui partaient en fumée ? Cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Une seule chose comptait encore à ses yeux et c'était...

« Son nom. Dis moi le nom du numéro VIII. »

Lea, son nom était Lea bien sûr.

« Axel. Il s'appelle Axel. »

Saïx savait que la torture allait s'arrêter. Xemnas était content, il avait réussi à créer par la violence un subordonné fidèle. Un léger reflet jaune même semblait passer dans les yeux du numéro VII. C'était parfait, juste ce dont il avait besoin pour servir ses plans.

Du côté de Saïx, tout était clair. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux et pour laquelle il se battrait, c'était l'Organisation.

Qu'y avait-il d'autre qui pouvait compter ?


	5. Bibliothèque

**D'accord, d'accord, les derniers jours n'étaient pas spécialement heureux, j'en suis bien consciente ! Je vais donc tenter de me rattraper avec le thème du jour, bibliothèque ! Eh oui, aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure du fluff (un peu), avec un trio que j'apprécie beaucoup (comment ça j'aime tous les trios ?) ! J'espère que vous passerez un aussi bon moment à lire que j'ai eu de plaisir à écrire celui-ci ! C'est parti pour la dose de joie de vivre de la semaine... Peut-être pas le seul, je ne me souviens plus du planning (eh oui) donc je ne peux pas vous spoiler !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, promis, j'y réponds dans la journée !**

 **Alors, demain, voyons voir... Oh, c'est union ! Un mot qu'on peut comprendre de différentes façons. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas réfléchi, le sens que je voulais lui donné était très clair. Et vous ? Des théories ? A demain pour le savoir !**

* * *

« Désolé Aqua mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas, je suis occupé. »

La jeune femme comprenait. Cela arrivait parfois que Terra ne puisse pas s'entraîner avec elle, parce qu'il avait autre chose de prévu. Elle non plus n'était pas disponible tout le temps pour son ami. Mais cette fois, elle trouva son excuse particulièrement bizarre.

« - Tu ne peux pas car tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

\- Eh oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Tu y vas souvent, toi.

\- Oui mais c'est parce que j'aime lire, Terra. Beaucoup.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi, j'aime bien lire !

\- Pas le genre de livres qu'il y a dans la bibliothèque d'Eraqus.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir apprendre. J'ai... J'ai besoin de progresser. »

Lui qui n'était pas du genre à aimer la théorie, voilà qu'il s'y mettait sans qu'on le force. Aqua était impressionnée et espérait qu'il maitriserait mieux la magie ou n'importe quelle technique qu'il comptait étudier. Elle décida d'aller demander à Ventus s'il voulait s'entraîner avec elle aujourd'hui mais elle fut surprise de recevoir une réponse similaire à celle de Terra.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé Aqua mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque... J'ai euh un examen demain avec Eraqus... Un test écrit... Il faut que je... révise.

\- D'accord... Une prochaine fois j'imagine. »

Elle réalisa ensuite qu'Eraqus ne faisait jamais de test écrit et commença à avoir des soupçons. Tant pis, elle s'entraînerait seule aujourd'hui. Quand même, Terra et Ventus, à la bibliothèque, avec des explications qui tenaient à peine la route. Il y avait quelque chose de louche. Le lendemain, c'était pareil : ces deux meilleurs amis voulaient aller à la bibliothèque et refusaient de s'entraîner avec elle. Cette fois, ils avaient l'air un peu plus stressé que la veille et leurs excuses étaient encore plus bancales. Aqua laissa passer encore une fois. Le troisième jour, elle perdit patience et alla avoir Eraqus. Lui saurait peut-être ce que complotaient les deux garçons.

« - Alors maître Eraques, vous savez pourquoi ils passent leurs journées à la bibliothèque comme ça ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne sais rien mais j'ai bien une idée. Donne leur jusqu'à demain d'accord ? »

Encore plus embrouillée, Aqua acquieça. Mais quand elle vit qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas là le soir au moment du repas, elle perdit patience et fila à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait savoir.

Aqua aimait la biblothèque, un lieu bien rangé et qui sentait bon les reliures en cuir, regorgeant de livres sur de multiples sujets. Sa surprise fut grande de retrouver ce lieu en désordre, des ouvrages trainant un peu partout sur les tables, certains même étant éparpillés sur le sol. Cela l'agaça au plus haut point. Quand Aqua trouva les deux garçons, ils étaient plongés dans des piles d'ouvrage qu'ils consultaient au pas de course avant de les repousser parfois avec un soupir, ne prenant pas du tout soin des livres. En la voyant arriver, ils sursautèrent.

« - Aqua ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais-là ? manqua de s'étrangler Terra.

\- Tu n'étais pas supposée venir, paniqua Ventus.

\- J'en ai assez de votre petit jeu, qu'est ce que vous manigancez ?! Et prenez un peu soin des livres, on ne les jette pas comme ça ! Tenez regardez celui-là, le... »

Elle se stoppa net en voyant le sujet de l'ouvrage « la couture pour les nuls ». Lequel des deux voulait se mettre à la couture ? Cela semblait improbable. Par curiosité, elle regarda le nom de quelques autres livres qui trainaient ici. « Le langage des fleurs », « Joyaux et gemmes des mondes », « Les meilleurs librairies de l'univers », « Confectionner des potions avec trois fois rien » ou encore « Bricolage pour tous ». Cela n'avait pas de sens. Vraiment aucun.

« - Mais qu'est ce que vous fait avec ça, les garçons ?

\- Eh bien... Aqua, tu sais quel jour on est demain ?

\- Non, je ne sais... Oh. Oh, c'est pour ça que...

\- Oui, demain c'est ton anniversaire, sourit Terra un peu gêné. Et ça fait trois jours qu'avec Ventus, on cherche désespérément une idée de cadeau pour toi, quelque chose qui te fera vraiment plaisir.

\- Mais à chaque fois, on n'est pas sûr Terra et moi alors... Désolé, on a encore rien.

\- Oh vous savez, je l'ai déjà mon cadeau » sourit la jeune femme.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, sans comprendre. Ils mirent du temps à réaliser que le cadeau qu'elle avait déjà, c'était de les avoir tous les deux en amis.


	6. Union

**Hewwo ! Si vous ne connaissez pas Union Cross, celui-ci risque de ne pas trop vous intéresser. Pour les autres, il ne spoile rien du tout, vu qu'il s'agit d'une représentation pas du tout canon de la manière dont les oracles ont été sélectionnés. J'avais envie d'écrire cette scène alors j'ai suivi mes envies, je suis comme ça. Je pense qu'en vérité, il n'y avait pas autant de prétendants pour ces postes, qu'ils avaient été sélectionnés déjà auparavant. Je suis curieuse de savoir si vous avez un avis sur le sujet d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Le prochain c'est développement... Il m'en a donné du fil à retordre celui-là... Je l'ai recommencé beaucoup de fois, c'est celui que j'ai le plus réécrit je crois, il a constitué un bon défi le petit ! Des idées** ?

* * *

C'était le grand jour. Tous les apprentis avaient hâte. C'était aujourd'hui que le Maîtredes maîtres allait désigner les cinq oracles, les leaders des unions. Tout le monde avait travaillé très dur afin d'être choisi aujourd'hui mais forcément, il y avait des dessus. Pour ce petit nombre de places, il y avait des centaines de candidats. On se demandait comme le Maître des maîtres avait pu choisir parmi autant de dossiers mais d'après les rumeurs, cela avait été parfaitement évident pour lui.

Tout le monde avait été réuni sur la grande place de DayBreak Town et les discussions allaient bon train jusqu'à ce que le grand chef arrive. Le Maître des maîtres portait son habituel manteau noir, mais on pouvait voir avec sa gestuel qu'il était de très bonne humeur, comme la plupart du temps en fait. Avec lui venait son apprenti Luxu, habillé aussi d'un sombre manteau. Beaucoup s'était demandé si ce n'était pas le fils du Maître des maîtres mais jamais personne n'avait pu le prouver ou l'infirmer. La question restait donc en suspend pour l'heure. La foule se tut, impatiente de savoir qui seraient les cinq heureux élus. Le Maître des maîtres prit le temps de se racler la gorge avant de parler.

« - Mes chers porteurs de keyblades, bienvenue à tous ! Comme vous la savez déjà, aujourd'hui est venu le moment de désigner les oracles parmi les plus méritants d'entre vous. Il faut savoir que c'est une lourde tâche, un poids sur vos épaules qu'il faudrait supporter sous peine de s'écrouler. La pression sera toujours présente... Enfin, je ne veux pas décourager tout le monde n'est-ce pas ? Bon, voyons voyons, par où vais-je commencer ?

\- L'ours, maître, murmura Luxu.

\- Ah oui, merci mon fidèle apprenti, que serais-je sans toi ? Ne réponds pas. Enfin... Je vais donc commencer par le leader de l'union Ursus, un poste qui demande de la force. Pour ce poste, j'ai choisi... Aced ! Avance jusqu'à moi. »

Sortant de la foule, un jeune garçon particulièrement grand et musclé s'avança. Le Maître des maîtres lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille qui le fit sursauter et tout le monde put apercevoir une rougeur sur ses joues. Ensuite, Luxu lui remit le masque de l'ours et il se plaça sur le côté. Plus que quatre places déjà. Les chances d'être choisi diminuaient.

« Maintenant, nous allons passer à l'union Anguis ! Je veux quelqu'un avec un sang-froid à toute épreuve, une personne calme... Approche, Invy ! »

Cette fois, c'est une belle jeune femme qui approcha, une beauté froide et mature. Quand elle reçut son masque de serpent, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage mais c'est la seule expression qu'elle se permit d'avoir. Une sérieuse sans aucun doute.

« Hum, pour l'union des Leopardos maintenant, là, il me faut de la fougue, de la jeunesse, de la combativité. Vous savez de qui je veux parler. Viens, Gulla. »

La réaction était bien différente cette fois puisque c'était un jeune homme plein de vitalité qui semblait particulièrement content de cet honneur. Le grand sourire sur son visage ne le démentait pas. Son masque de léopard en main, on aurait presque dit qu'il allait pleurer de joie. Certains de ses amis dans le public l'acclamèrent même.

« Oh, que voilà un rôle intéressant... Les autres le sont aussi, rassurez vous. L'union des Vulpeus. C'est un grand coeur qu'il me faut pour ceux-ci. Et la bonne personne, c'est Ava. »

Sur les quatre choisis pour le moment, c'était la plus jeune, une petite demoiselle mais qui avait l'air d'avoir du caractère. Elle accepta joyeusement son masque et alla se placer à côté des autres, les saluant aussitôt. Sa politesse la rendait très amicale et beaucoup de personnes dans l'assistance décidèrent que c'était dans son union qu'il voulait aller.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule place à présent et tout le monde retenait son souffle. C'était leur dernière chance d'être choisi.

« Enfin, nous allons nous intéresser à l'union Unicornis. Oh pour celle-ci, le choix n'a pas été facile. J'ai besoin d'un leader, un vrai. Une personne bourrée de qualités, une personne travailleuse et droite. Mais je l'ai trouvé, tout ce que je cherchais était réuni chez Ira. »

Un beau jeune homme s'avança vers le Maître des maîtres et tous ceux qui le connaissaient réalisèrent que c'était évident. Bien sur que c'était Ira qui devait être choisi, il était celui qui avait travaillé le plus dur pour faire partie des oracles. Cela tombait sous le sens, il en avait largement le charisme. Ira s'approcha du Maître des maîtres qui lui remit son masque de licorne en personne.

« - Est-ce que tu es prêt, Ira ?

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Biiip, mauvaise réponse. Crois-moi, on n'est jamais prêt. »

Ira alla rejoindre les autres, se demandant dans quelle aventure il s'était embarqué. Il espérait simplement être à la hauteur de la tâche.


	7. Développement

**Voici un petit SoKai ! J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire et au final, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il rende comme je le voulais mais j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez quand même. C'est une version raccourcie de leur histoire et une théorie sur ce que cela pourrait devenir dans KHIII, ce n'est pas un spoil, juste mon imagination qui a tenté quelque chose ! J'espère que vous passez un bon mois de décembre ! Dans deux semaines je suis en vacances et je ne vous cache pas que ça va vraiment faire du bien ! Désolée de poster aussi tardivement, à la prochaine ! Je suis en retard pour répondre aux reviews, je m'y mets dès que je peux, promis ! Et j'ai un retard de lecture à rattraper aussi, sans doute dimanche !**

 **Demain, le thème est hypothermie. J'ai éclaté de rire en voyant le thème proposé par Ejes et il m'a bien inspiré ! Alors selon vous, avec quel(s) personnage(s) est-ce que ce thème va ? Des idées ? Réponse demain!**

* * *

Sora et Kairi s'étaient rencontrés sur l'île du destin, alors qu'elle venait de perdre son monde. Avec les règles en vigueur de l'univers, ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Rapidement, une amitié s'était nouée entre eux, extrêmement forte et sincère. Beaucoup diraient : « Ce ne sont que des enfants, comment pourraient-il connaître une véritable amitié ? Ils sont jeunes et naïfs, ils ne connaissent rien à la vie. »

Ceux qui disent cela ont tort. Chaque vie est différente et de véritables relations peuvent se nouer, peu importe l'âge. Chacun a ses propres expériences et il est impossible de généraliser. Et puis... connaître la vie ? Qui peut dire qu'il connait la vie ? Personne ne possède ce savoir et c'est mieux ainsi, que le monde conserve sa part de mystère.

Un jour, Kairi perdit son coeur et Sora perdit son monde. Il se promit de se battre pour retrouver le coeur de Kairi et aussi tous ses autres amis ainsi que leur île. Ce ne fut pas un voyage simple mais en chemin, il rencontra de nombreuses personne qui l'aidèrent à sauver les mondes. La mission dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer de même que la force des ennemis mais Sora ne craignait rien. Il avait la keyblade et ses amis, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Plus tard, il découvrit que le coeur de Kairi était caché en lui. Pour la sauver, il se sacrifia, se transformant en sans-coeur. Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de le sauver avec sa propre lumière. Et leur histoire n'avait pas fini de se développer. Il leur fallut encore bien des aventures et des ennemis avant d'être enfin réuni, tous deux porteurs de keyblades. Leur amitié avait bien évolué mais la séparation ne l'avait en aucun cas altéré, bien au contraire. D'amis, ils étaient devenus compagnons d'armes et on pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient devenus un peu plus. Leur relation trouva tout son sens durant un combat gigantesque dans un monde désolé et désertique.

Ce jour-là, Sora s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Il était sur le champ de bataille, entouré de milliers de sans-coeurs, similis et nescients. Le combat semblait très mal engagé mais il avait à ses côtés les meilleurs alliés du monde : Donald, Dingo, Riku, le roi Mickey, Lea et surtout Kairi. La jeune femme aussi voulait se battre et elle le faisait vraiment très bien. Sora était rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés.

« - Kairi, c'est le moment. Nous allons mettre fin au règne de Xehanort.

\- Oui. Il va payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait au monde. Sora... Tu trembles ?

\- J'ai un peu peur mais ça va aller. Parce que vous êtes tous là. Parce que tu es là. »

Kairi le regarda tendrement et lui sourit. Ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves pour être ensemble, aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière. Vaincre Xehanort signifiait ramener la paix et l'équilibre dans les mondes. C'était la lumière contre les ténèbres.

Kairi prit la main de Sora. Elle était si chaude, si rassurante. Puis ils s'élancèrent vers les milliers d'adversaires, sans crainte. Pourquoi auraient-ils peur puis qu'ils étaient ensemble ?


	8. Hypothermie

**Je n'avais pas le choix. Vraiment pas. Il fallait bien que j'écrive sur eux un jour ou l'autre, c'était une évidence, totalement. Alors, nous y voilà. Un petit Demxene des familles, plutôt du fluff pour ne rien vous cacher. Avec un thème pareil, je suis sûre que vous imaginer déjà un scénario... est-ce que ce sera le bon ? C'est à vous de le découvrir ! Attention, votre coeur pourrait fondre si vous les aimez bien ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me tiennent tellement chaud que je n'ai même pas besoin de mettre le chauffage dans mon appartement ! Vraiment !**

 **Demain... Oh... Déjà... Hum, demain, c'est Stress le thème. Et je ne suis pas prête. Vous non plus peut-être. Préparez vos mouchoirs au cas où. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça. Mais c'est fait. Une idée ?**

* * *

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve chez toi, Demyx ? En fait, ce qui m'énerve chez toi, c'est toi. »

Larxene était dépitée. Encore une fois, Saïx avait décidé qu'elle partait en mission avec ce crétin de Demyx. La numéro XII avait eu beau râler, décréter qu'elle serait bien plus efficace toute seule ou qu'elle était allergique au nombre neuf mais le chien de garde de Xemnas n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle était donc partie dans un monde glacé sans nom en compagnie de cet ennuyant joueur de cithare. Heureusement, la mission était simplement de visiter le monde et de voir s'il abritait quelque chose de particulier, une population ou un trésor par exemple.

« - Pfff, c'est quoi cet endroit sans rien du tout ? Si on repartait tout de suite ?

\- On se dégonfle déjà, crétin ? Pas que cela m'étonne de toi...

\- QUOI ?! Non mais tu veux rire ? Evidemment que je n'abandonne pas, pou...

-Comment tu allais m'appeler là ?

\- Rien du tout. Bon on se sépare je suppose ?

\- Oui, je crois, que ce sera mieux. Bon, à tout à l'heure le looser. »

Demyx se contenta de râler et partit. Larxene partit de son côté, satisfaite d'être seule. Lui, il allait sans doute faire une sieste dans un coin, elle ne manquerait pas de le signaler à Saïx. Il était temps que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'il servait peu à l'organisation. La numéro XII se promena un peu dans le monde glacé mais ne trouva strictement rien d'intéressant, pas même de la vie. Elle y passa quand même la journée mais dut se résoudre à n'avoir rien trouvé d'intéressant. Tout au plus, Larxene cartographia les zones qu'elle visita, pour que cette mission ait eu un sens. Quand elle décida de rentrer, elle se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle récupère Demyx.

« Bon, j'espère ne pas le cherche trop longtemps, celui-là. »

En vérité, elle passa une heure complète à le chercher sans jamais le trouver. Larxene commença à s'énerver. Qu'est ce qu'il fichait cet idiot ? Il aurait dû rester au point de rendez-vous. Si ça continuait, elle allait partir sans lui et le laisser tomber. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire ! Soudain, elle entendit un bruit en provenance d'un lac d'eau gelé non loin.

« Non... Non... »

Comme il avait fait, elle ne savait pas, mais Larxene trouva Demyx congelé dans l'eau, en train de mourir d'hypothermie si elle comprenait bien. La simili eut un énorme soupir et elle hésita un moment. Est-ce qu'elle allait le chercher ou pas ? Aller, le cherche, ça signifiait se mouiller aussi et ça ne l'enchantait clairement pas. Etait-elle prête à le faire pour Demyx ? Sans doute pas. Avait-elle le choix ? Saïx lui en voudrait sans doute un peu si elle revenait sans son cooéquipier.

« Merde, Demyx, je te déteste vraiment. »

Après l'avoir sorti de l'eau, elle alluma un feu et attendit que Demyx revienne à lui. Il avait vraiment l'air honteux quand il reprit conscient et ne voulut pas parler pendant un moment. Au départ, elle le laissa tranquille mais il commençait à se faire tard et il fallait bientôt rentrer au château.

« - Alors, quelle connerie a pu te pousser à sauter dans la flotte crétin ?

\- Rien du tout, grommela-t-il, pas convainquant pour un sou.

\- Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as juste glissé et que tu as été... stupide ?

\- Je n'ai pas glissé, idiote. Je voulais attraper quelque chose.

\- Ah oui ? Donc tu as failli mourir d'hypothermie mais en plus tu as échoué ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas échoué. Regarde, je l'ai attrapé. »

Il sortit de sa manche une jolie pierre verte que Larxene trouva magnifique. Elle comprenait totalement qu'il ait voulu l'attraper. Demyx la regardait avec une certaine fierté et quand il la fixait, elle avait presque l'impression de voir une émotion dans son regard mais ce n'était pas possible. Les similis n'ont pas de coeur, ils n'ont pas d'émotion, aucune.

« - Elle est magnifique. Tu aimes bien la couleur de cette pierre, c'est ça ?

\- Oui... J'aime bien cette couleur car on dirait... celle de tes yeux. »

Il rougit et Larxene fut incapable de lui crier dessus.

Quand ils rentrèrent de leur mission, ils firent un rapport rapide à Saïx mais ne voulurent parler à personne d'autre de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce monde désolé. Tout ce qu'ils dirent, c'est que c'était vraiment un endroit horrible et qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. Demyx ne voulut jamais expliquer d'où venait la pierre qu'il mettait sous son oreiller ni pourquoi lui et la numéro XII se disputaient beaucoup moins depuis ce jour-là.

Certains mystères ne sont pas fait pour être résolu.


	9. Stress

**En premier lieu, je voulais m'excuser. Et en seconde lieu vous dire que je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Je jouais à KH premier du nom quand cette idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Je me suis demandée pourquoi mais j'ai décidé de l'écrire quand même. Et franchement, c'est le pire AU du monde. Imaginez que c'est l'AU terrestre dont personne ne voulait. Vraiment personne. Ce serait genre la pire fin au monde pour KH. Voilà voilà, j'espère quand même que... Je ne sais même pas si j'espère que ça vous plaise, on tombe bien bas ! On verra bien ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Promis, le prochain est mieux. Enfin, c'est pas ouf la joie mais il est teinté d'espoir et les personnages sont trop pipous. Le thème est "Ce qu'ils disent" et je vais pouvoir remplir un nouveau défi d'Ejes que j'ai particulièrement aimé !**

* * *

« _Je reviendrai, je te le promets._ »

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking et elle mit un moment à en sortir. Tous ses membres tremblaient et elle avait peur. Son chauffeur, un très bon ami, attendit un peu avec elle, sachant quel moment difficile elle vivait. Elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante car toute seule, elle n'aurait jamais pu venir jusqu'ici. Rien que la vision du bâtiment lui donnait envie de s'enfuir.

« - Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. Je ne te jugerai pas.

\- C'est gentil mais pas maintenant. Il y a encore un espoir... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Vas-y, tu auras peut-être enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

Son sourire était tellement confiant, il lui donnait envie de croire que le futur serait meilleur. Après l'avoir encore remercié, elle sortit de la voiture et prit la direction de l'hôpital. Chaque pas lui coûtait un peu plus, surtout quand elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

« _Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges._ »

L'infirmière qui l'accueillit retrouva rapidement qui elle était et une ombre passa sur son visage. La visiteuse décida de l'ignorer. La pauvre infirmière devait voir tant de cas dans cet hôpital, la nouvelle venue n'était qu'un numéro, une case à cocher. L'infirmière se révéla très gentille et l'emmena jusqu'au médecin. C'était un homme d'un certain âge, avec un visage rassurant et un sourire chaleureux, rien que sa présence donnait de l'espoir.

« Madame, vous êtes sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

« _Mais je me demande s'ils sont réels..._ »

Le médecin la fit s'asseoir. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ensuite, il sortit tout un tas de papiers et les examina à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils. Elle attendit silencieusement qu'il lui adresse la parole. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, même en essayant de les garder immobiles.

« - Est-ce que vous pouvez me rappeler comme cela s'est passé, madame ?

\- C'était sur l'île du destin, en face de la ville. Désolée, c'est difficile...

\- Non, je comprends. C'était la nuit de la tempête, c'est ça ?

\- Il... Il n'aurait jamais dû prendre le bateau. »

Cette fois, elle éclata en sanglots pour de bon, incapable de retenir ses émotions.

« _Une minute ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ma maison ? Mon île ? Riku, Kairi !_ »

« - Est-ce qu'il était seul ? Il n'y avait personne avec lui ?

\- Bien sûr que si hélas. Il y avait la fille du maire et aussi son meilleur ami, le fils du maître d'armes.

\- Je vois. Aucun des deux n'est passé à l'hôpital pourtant... Ils s'en sont sortis ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est mon fils... Même si je sais bien que c'était ses deux meilleurs amis... Ils jouaient toujours ensemble, vous savez ? Ils jouaient ensemble tous les jours, faisant semblant de voyager à travers les mondes pour sauver le coeur de tous les mondes. Je ne comprenais pas tout, les enfants ont tellement d'imagination... Oh...

\- Madame... Peut-être que vous voulez le voir ? »

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire oui, une infirmière paniquée entra dans la salle et la mère sut que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« _Mes amis sont ma force._ »

Le médecin la tint par le bras tout le trajet. Heureusement, elle aurait été incapable de se diriger et tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes. L'infirmière les accompagnait, dans un silence pesant. C'est même elle qui ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre.

Les draps étaient d'un blanc immaculé et le silence était simplement brisé par le bruit stressant d'une machine. La mère la regarda et son coeur rata plusieurs battements.

« Madame, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce qu'elle regardait, c'était cette ligne continue qu'affichait la machine. Cette ligne qui signalait un coeur éteint.

« _Le coeur peut être faible et parfois il peut se soumettre._ »

Son fils.

Pas son fils.

Pas lui.

C'était l'enfant le plus adorable du monde, le plus mignon, c'était son petit rayon de soleil, personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever son petit Sora.

Elle attrapa fébrilement sa main, toute froide maintenant. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que son enfant souriait. Sora souriait. Comment pouvait-il être si heureux alors qu'il n'était plus ? C'était impossible... Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mais pas de tristesse.

« - Madame... Vous... Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Il était heureux. Son coeur était heureux. Regardez-le.

\- Madame... C'est le choc, c'est bien normal. »

Elle n'écoutait plus le médecin. Dans sa tête repassait en boucle une phrase que son fils disait lorsqu'il jouait et qui lui redonnait du courage en cet instant douloureux.

« _Mais j'ai appris qu'à l'intérieur, il y a une lumière qui ne s'éteint jamais._ »


	10. Ce qu'ils disent

**C'est l'heure du défi ! Ejes m'a donné un duo sur lequel je devais écrire et le hasard a voulu que cela tombe sur Kairi et Demyx ! Au début, je me suis demandée ce que j'allais faire avec ces deux-là mais finalement ils m'ont vraiment bien inspiré ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire avec eux et même si les apparences sont tristes, il y a une note d'espoir à la fin ! Merci beaucoup Ejes, car je n'aurais jamais pensé à écrire sur eux et pourtant, j'avais besoin de découvrir une potentielle amitié entre eux, vraiment ! Les défis, c'est cool pour ça !**

 **Demain, c'est Distance ! Et c'est totalement lié à une de mes fics mais je l'ai écrit pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre. Saurez-vous devinez ? je pense que c'est totalement possible !**

* * *

« Non... Je ne veux pas mourir... Noooooon. »

Demyx tentait de se raccrocher à la vie par n'importe quel moyen mais il savait que c'était trop tard. La keyblade de Sora avait fait son oeuvre et le pauvre simili qu'il était ne pouvait que subir. Il n'aurait même pas dû être là, son existence était une anomalie.

« S'il vous plait... Je ne veux pas mourir... Je ne veux pas... »

Il avait mal et des larmes brûlaient ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il pleurer alors qu'il n'avait pas de coeur ? Ce n'était pas sa priorité actuellement. Par réflexe, il avait ouvert un portail dans lequel il tomba, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où il le téléportait. Quel lieu avait-il choisi inconsciemment pour mourir ? En tombant, il heurta le sol durement et gémit.

« Pitoyable » entendait-il Xemnas murmurer dans un coin de sa tête.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion mais le chef de l'Organisation aurait pu réellement lui faire ce genre de remarque. Demyx avait toujours su qu'il était de trop, qu'il n'avait pas sa place auprès de tous ces gens qui ne vivaient que pour se battre. Lui aimait se reposer et jouer de la musique, c'était tout. Même s'il avait certaines aptitudes, il avait toujours fui le combat. Cela ne l'aidait pas à savoir où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une cloche sonner au loin. Demyx l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Alors, c'est ce lieu que j'ai choisi... Tellement stupide... »

Entre tous les endroits, tous les mondes, il avait choisi la citée du Crépuscule, qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement du reste. Certes, la ville proposait des bonnes glaces mais elle manquait cruellement d'animation pour un musicien comme lui. Enfin, c'était mieux que rien... Il entendit des voix proches de lui. Alors que sa vision se troublait, il aperçut des silhouettes au coin de la place. Des membres de l'Organisation ? Non, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir de manteaux. Qui alors ?

« - Non, n'y va pas, il est peut-être dangereux !

\- Dangereux ? Mais tu as vu comme il est blessé ! Il ne pourra pas me faire de mal.

\- C'est peut-être un piège. Ils sont doués pour ça si j'ai bien compris.

\- Vu son état et le sang, j'ai un sérieux doute. Il aurait pu nous attaquer depuis longtemps.

\- Tu devrais écouter Hayner et Pence, Kairi. J'ai entendu de drôle d'histoires dans la citée, avec certains anciens. Tu sais ce qu'ils disent sur les similis...

\- Je me moque de ce qu'ils disent Olette ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide et je ne le laisserai pas souffrir sans rien faire, que vous m'aidiez ou non ! »

Tous les bruits semblaient bien loin, mais Demyx avait entendu qu'il y avait un différend dans le groupe à son propos. Il n'en comprenait pas très bien les tenants, la douleur l'occupait beaucoup trop. Ses yeux clignèrent et il vit une silhouette au dessus de lui. Sans doute venait-on l'achever. Avec un semblant de courage, Demyx attendit mais aucun coup mortel ne vint. Le numéro IX tenta de regarder un peu mieux et alors, il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui le regardait avec... une émotion ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il sut qui elle était. Même un idiot comme lui savait ça.

« - Tu es... Tu es Kairi... Tu... Tu connais Sora...

\- Oui. Tu es un ami de Sora aussi ?

\- Un peu, lâcha-t-il, n'ayant pas envie de révéler la vérité. Je vais... Non...

\- Eh, tout va bien, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, souffla-t-elle en lui attrapant la main, un sourire doux sur le visage. Tout va bien, je suis là avec toi.

\- C'est... C'est drôle, j'ai... J'ai l'impression d'avoir chaud juste là. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je crois que c'est une émotion positive.

\- Mais... Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas po... Possible... Je n'ai pas... Pas de coeur.

\- Peut-être qu'en fait, tu en avais un mais que tu l'ignorais ? »

Cette phrase de la jeune femme lui fit énormément de bien et au milieu de ces larmes, il trouva le courage de sourire. Demyx serra la main de Kairi pour se donner du courage, tandis que la demoiselle plaçait son autre main contre sa joue. La chaleur lui faisait oublier la douleur.

« - Est-ce que tu crois que... Que j'aurais le droit à... Une autre vie ?

\- Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de raison. On a tous le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Alors, j'espère que dans cette autre vie, je pourrais être ton ami.

\- Mais tu l'es déjà. Au fait, je ne connais pas ton prénom. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Eh bien, Kairi... Je suis... »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase et disparut en souriant. Kairi resta un moment à regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu, tandis qu'Olette, Hayner et Pence se rapprochaient d'elle, ne sachant pas trop comment l'aborder. C'est la fille du groupe qui prit l'initiative.

« - Finalement, tu avais peut-être raison Kairi. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant.

\- Il ne l'était pas. Mais je suis triste, j'aurais bien aimé savoir son nom.

\- Mais est-ce qu'avec un nom, cela n'aurait pas rendu ce moment encore plus dur pour toi ?

\- Sans doute... Mais cela m'aurait aidé à le retrouver dans sa prochaine vie.

\- Tu veux dire que tu étais sérieuse quand tu lui parlais de seconde chance ?

\- Bien sûr ! On a tous le droit à une autre chance. »

Le destin lui en avait donné une, pourquoi pas à cet inconnu aussi ?


	11. Distance

**Attention car cet OS est un spoil concernant ma fic "Dans l'ombre du héros". Par contre, elle peut être lue sans jamais avoir posé les yeux sur cette fanfic normalement. Enfin, j'ai essayé, j'espère que c'est bien le cas ! On m'avait demandé de l'écrire et j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, ne sachant pas trop si cela valait le coup mais ce calendrier était l'occasion parfaite de montrer les événements du point de vue de Zack ! Je me suis fait plaisir en écrivant ce préquel, j'espère que cela vous plaira, que vous connaissiez l'histoire que j'ai écrite il y a peu ou non !**

 **Pour demain, c'est l'heure de la bonne humeur avec Bêtisier !**

* * *

« - Un jour, je serai le plus grand héros de toute la Grèce !

\- C'est ça… En attendant, finis de lire les parchemins que ton professeur de mathématique t'a donnés, on verra après si tu es vraiment un héros. »

Zack soupira face à la terrible remarque de son père. Lexaeus, le roi de Troie, était un grand guerrier mais il privilégiait un peu trop l'apprentissage théorique de son fils. Zack était même obligé de s'entraîner en secret pour parfaire ses compétences à l'épée. Un comble. Il avait l'impression que personne ne le comprenait dans cet immense palais. Personne à part Aqua, la princesse de Thèbes, sa… meilleure amie ? Plus ? Il ne savait pas encore trop à douze ans à peine. En tout cas, c'était une fille géniale et il adorait passer du temps à ses côtés. La réciproque était vraie, l'adolescente ne rechignait jamais à venir à Troie voir le prince.

« - Aqua, tu trouves que je suis stupide parce que je veux devenir un héros ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Zack. Et je suis sûre que tu deviendras un héros si grand que les dieux accrocheront son image dans les étoiles.

\- Pfff, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Mon père dit que je ne tiendrai pas la distance.

\- Vraiment, alors il sera surpris le jour où tu lui prouveras ta valeur et que tu accompliras un exploit digne de toi. J'espère que je serai là pour voir ça.

\- On sera toujours ensemble, Aqua, je te le promets. »

Leurs sourires complices en disaient long sur la nature de leur relation.

Quelques années passèrent et Zack devint un guerrier accompli. Il participait souvent à des combats organisés pour distraire le peuple et le prince en devint la coqueluche. Quelques exploits à droite à gauche complétaient son tableau et il se fiança avec Aqua. Ce fut une grande fête ce jour-là entre Troie et Thèbes. Zack était heureux même s'il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien accompli de son existence. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que le destin lui donnerait une occasion de faire ses preuves.

Oh le destin lui donna une occasion mais rien ne se passa comme prévu.

C'était un jour pluvieux où Zack rendait visite à Aqua à Thèbes. Le prince avait bien envie de passer un peu de temps avec sa princesse. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir, mais la prison qui retenait les titans depuis des temps millénaires se fragilisa. L'un d'entre eux commença à sortir et il était à ce point hors de sa cage qu'on put le reconnaître.

L'ange à une seule aile.

« - Zack, je t'en prie, n'y va pas.

\- Aqua, c'est le moment de prouver que je peux tenir la distance ! »

Tout ce que disait la princesse n'avait absolument aucune emprise sur lui. Zack se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille contre le titan mais il n'était pas prêt. Les témoins eurent du mal à décrire ce qui c'était passé avec précision mais la conclusion était formelle. Le prince réussit à défaire le titan au prix d'une lutte acharnée et scella à nouveau la prison mais cet acte de bravoure avait un prix : sa vie.

« Mon fils… Pourquoi mon fils ? »

Quand on ramena son corps, son père Lexaeus qui était aussi en visite à Troie fut effondré et il en était de même pour la princesse. Aqua ne pouvait pas permettre qu'il soit mort et une idée totalement folle lui vint. Quiconque aurait connu son projet l'en aurait aussitôt empêché mais elle eut la clairvoyance de n'en parler à personne.

C'est au plus profond d'une nuit sans lune que la princesse se rendit chez le dieu de la mort Xehanort, pour prier qu'il lui rende son amour.

Comment elle y arriva ? Aqua elle-même n'en avait aucune idée. La route des enfers est un lieu fort dangereux qu'aucun mortel n'est supposé emprunté comme un chemin de campagne. Peut-être que c'est la force de ses convictions qui l'aida.

« Alors tu veux que je le fasse revenir à la vie ? »

Xehanort lui rit au nez mais elle n'abandonna pas, prétextant qu'elle était prête à tout pour sauver Zack. Prête à tout. Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« - Je veux bien le ramener à la vie. Mais en retour, tu devras me donner quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- C'est parfait alors. Le prince contre ton âme. »

Le vil dieu la contraignit à un terrible marchandage. Si Zack revenait à la vie, elle appartenait désormais au dieu des enfers. Cela lui importait peu. Au moins, son prince vivrait et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait vivre une vie décente à ses côtés.

La réalité fut bien en dessous de ses attentes.

Quand elle revint à Troie, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était partie. Aqua vit que des réjouissances avaient été organisées et se demanda de quoi il s'agissait. La princesse espérait que c'était pour célébrer son cher Zack.

C'était en effet le cas. Pour tout le monde, c'était un véritable miracle. Le prince revenu d'entre les morts, les légendes fusaient déjà à tous les coins de rue. Aqua se rendit vite au palais où elle le vit, bel et bien vivant. Soulagée d'avoir réussi sa mission, elle s'approcha de lui, oubliant ce qu'elle avait donné pour le sauver.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

A ses côtés, il y avait une sublime jeune femme brune qu'Aqua ne connaissait pas. Qui était-ce ? Que faisait-elle là ? Zack tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Elle attendit qu'il réagisse. Rien. Le néant total. Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas ? Elle était sa fiancée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux face à cette incompréhension mais Aqua résiste car elle était forte. C'est alors qu'elle vit arriver son père, Yensid, le roi de Thèbes, et qu'elle courut vers lui. Il aurait forcément l'explication à toute cette histoire.

« - Père, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Ah te voilà ma fille ! Juste à temps pour les fiançailles de Zack et de la prêtresse Aerith.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible... C'est moi sa fiancée...

\- Voyons, ce n'est pas possible, il n'est jamais venu ici avant. D'ailleurs, la raison de sa venue à Thèbes était bien mystérieuse... Un coup du destin. Il a failli y rester face au titan à une seule aile mais heureusement, Aerith l'a sauvé.

\- Non... Non, c'est moi qui l'ai sauvé... Non... »

Pendant que tout le monde s'amusait, Aqua passa toute sa soirée à pleurer dans sa chambre. Tout le monde avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Etait-ce une conséquence de son action ? Elle n'y comprenait pour rien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est que maintenant, pour Zack, elle n'était plus qu'une étrangère. Comment pouvait-il la traiter ainsi ? Leur relation n'avait-elle jamais eu de sens pour lui ?

« Finalement... Tu n'as pas tenu la distance Zack. »

Le lendemain, elle alla voir le dieu de la mort qui l'attendait, un large sourire aux lèvres. Avait-il quelque chose à voir avec tout cela ? Un doute la prit.

« - Je ne comprends pas, tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir perdu la mémoire. Est-ce vous ?

\- J'ai redonné vie à Zack, s'il y a eu d'autres conséquences, je n'y peux rien, Aqua. Il fallait y réfléchir avant. On n'annule pas un marché.

-... Très bien, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Il y a une nymphe guerrière que j'aimerais avoir dans mon équipe et je veux que tu ailles la convaincre. Elle s'appelle Larxene. Enfin, pas tout de suite, je te recontacterai plus tard. »

C'est ainsi que sa vie d'esclave de Xehanort commença, une vie sans espoir de s'en sortir. Finalement, elle craqua et alla raconter l'histoire à son père. Elle ne dit pas directement qu'elle était prisonnière du dieu des enfers mais sans doute Yensid le devina-t-il, plus ou moins. Comprenant la réaction de sa fille, il alla voir le roi Lexaeus de Troie pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Hélas, le roi maintint que son fils épouserait qui il voulait et de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la princesse Aqua.

Yensid entra dans une colère folle et Thèbe brisa ses liens avec Troie. Lexaeus s'en alla sans même dire au revoir, en compagnie de Zack et d'Aerith. Cette dernière venait d'une famille particulièrement puissante d'Athènes et son lien avec la religion en faisait une belle-fille de choix pour Lexaeus. Un bien meilleur parti que la petite Aqua et sa Thèbes miteuse.

« - C'est bizarre, murmura Zack, j'ai l'impression que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

\- Si c'est important, cela te reviendra, sourit Aerith.

\- Tu as raison. J'espère que tu aimeras bien Troie. Par rapport à Athènes...

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'adapte facilement. Je tiendrai la distance... Zack ? Est-ce que ça va Zack ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Pardon Aerith, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. C'est étrange...

\- Peut-être que c'est un contre coup de l'attaque du Titan ?

\- Sans doute. Mais ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je tiendrai la distance. »

Zack épousa Aerith peu de temps plus tard et ils vécurent parfaitement heureux dans la ville de Troie. Le prince était un véritable héros aux yeux de son peuple, un miraculé qui avait su tenir tête à un titan. Il accomplit d'autres exploits comme vaincre le gang des harpies ou encore faire la peau au dragon d'Illusiopolis. C'était un grand héros, oui.

Cependant, quelques temps plus tard, un autre héros arriva, du nom de Terra, fils du grand dieu suprême Eraqus. Son histoire le conduisit à réaliser des exploits bien plus grands que ceux de Zack. Toutefois, les aventures de Terra sont liées à Aqua, qui put enfin retrouver ce dont elle avait absolument besoin dans sa vie : la liberté.


	12. Bêtisier

**Aujourd'hui, c'est un format un peu différent, puisque c'est seulement du dialogue ! J'avais envie de dynamisme pour ces trois petits chatons, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire sur eux d'ailleurs ! Ils ne méritent que le plus grand bonheur du monde ! S'ils sont dans KHIII, je veux des retrouvailles émouvantes... Je ne sais pas si on aura cela mais je vous offre cette petite touche de légèreté pour le milieu du calendrier ! Déjà la moitié ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que l'autre moitié continuera à vous plaire !**

 **Demain, le thème est "Sur le tranchant de nos lames", ça vous inspire ?**

* * *

« - Eh, qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

\- Oh, Axel, tu es déjà rentré ? Saïx ne t'a pas trop retenu ?

\- Non, Roxas, car j'avais bien accompli ma mission contrairement à hier. Hey comment tu le sais ?

\- Je n'ai fait que le deviner, merci pour la confirmation.

\- Grrr, sale gamin. Bon, Xion, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que vous faites ?

\- Bien sûr, on regarde le journal des missions de Roxas !

\- Oh... Mais qu'est ce que ça a d'intéressant ? Vous revivez les échecs de cette pauvre petite tête blonde ? C'est sûr que ça doit vous occuper bien longtemps.

\- Très spirituelle, l'allumette. Vraiment.

\- On regarde les bons souvenirs de mission qu'on a, Axel. Comme par exemple la première mission qu'on a fait tous les trois. Et la première glace qu'on a mangée sur le clocher.

\- Tu étais encore un zombie à cette époque là, Xion.

\- Je te rassure, Roxas, toi, tu es toujours un zombie, ricana Axel.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu te souviens de la mission d'il y a trois semaines Axel ?

\- La mission de... Non, Roxas, tu n'oserais pas...

\- Si Axel... Notre chère Xion n'en a pas entendu parler encore.

\- Entendu parler de quoi ? C'est quoi cette mission ? demanda la numéro XIV.

\- Eh bien, il y a trois semaines, nous sommes allés à Arendelle avec Axel pour une mission de reconnaissance, réfléchit Roxas en fouillant dans son journal.

\- Tu sais, Xion, ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant, tu vas t'ennuyer.

\- Oh si Axel, je suis certains que cela va être passionnant. Continue, Roxas.

\- Nous étions donc à Arendelle quand soudain, nous avons rencontré la maîtresse des lieux, la reine Elsa, une personne capable de contrôler la glace, à peu près en tout cas. Tu aurais dû voir ça, elle nous a pris pour des ennemis et nous a menacés. C'est alors qu'Axel a montré ses pouvoirs liés au feu en sortant ses chakrams. Tu sais comment il est Xion...

\- Je vois très bien. Tu as attaqué une reine Axel ? Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

\- Je voulais juste l'intimider, c'est tout ! Si on ne peut plus se défendre...

\- Mais alors Roxas, qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ? Il a attaqué la reine pour de vrai ?

\- Eh bien, il l'a juste intimidé mais elle... Je crois qu'elle a eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre.

\- Et nous y voilà, ronchonna le numéro VIII.

\- Un coup de foudre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien Xion, c'est... Je crois que c'est comme la Belle et la Bête dans le monde où on allait souvent.

\- Oooh. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle veut vivre avec Axel ?

\- Certainement pas non, s'énerva le rouquin. Je ne veux pas d'un glaçon dans mon lit !

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle viendrait faire dans ton lit ? demandèrent en choeur les deux plus jeunes.

\- Eh bien... Oubliez, oubliez. Toujours est-il qu'il y a d'autres missions drôles. N'est-ce pas Roxas ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, Axel.

\- Oh, Xion m'a tout raconté. Sympa le bâton hein ?

\- Xion ! Je t'avais demandé de ne rien lui dire ! Pourquoi ?

\- Désolé, Roxas, je n'ai pas pensé que cela te dérangerait.

\- Bon, je suppose que je l'ai un peu mérité... C'est de bonne guerre, Axel.

\- Eh bien, oui ! Mais toi Xion, nous n'avons pas d'anecdote sur toi ?

\- On peut chercher encore dans le journal, si tu veux ! »

Les trois amis s'amusèrent encore bien durant la soirée et Saïx vint leur dire de se taire car ils faisaient vraiment trop de bruit. Oups.


	13. Sur le tranchant de nos lames

**Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je pense que les faits que je raconte ici ne sont pas exacts. Disons que c'est une version potentielle (ou non) de la réalité. J'aime beaucoup les personnages de final fantasy, même si je n'ai pas joué au VIII et que je n'ai jamais fini le VII (bloquée pour manque d'argent au Gold Saucer, la tristesse ultime quand même). Voici donc une fuite d'un monde avec plusieurs personnages qui se sont retrouvés ensemble par la hasard du destin. (Si vous me demandez ce qu'il en est de Tifa... Je ne sais absolument pas je vous l'avoue ! Je suppose qu'elle a survécu d'une façon ou d'une autre... Comme on la voit pas dans le un, je ne l'ai pas prise en compte...).**

 **Le prochain thème est Qui. Oui, oui, Qui. Et je suis partie sur du mignon... Même si on ne dirait pas !**

* * *

Le feu ravageait la ville et de même les sans-coeurs détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Squall n'avait aucune idée que c'était des sans-coeurs. Pour lui, c'était simplement une menace pour son monde. Il n'avait que quinze ans mais il était déjà un soldat accompli. Il sortit sa gunblade et se lança à l'assaut des formes noires qui surgissaient du sol. Il y en avait beaucoup trop pour lui tout seul et c'était comme s'ils revenaient à l'infini.

« Merde, je ne laisserais pas mon monde mourir ! »

Une créature plus grande et plus vif se jeta sur lui, visant la tête. Il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir l'éviter mais par chance quelqu'un le sauva. Il aperçut la lame d'une belle épée géante qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres. Décidément, il n'était jamais loin quand il y avait besoin de lui, ce mec tellement discret.

« - On dirait que tu m'en dois une, Leonheart !

\- Tu parles, Strife. Sauvons ce monde et on verra après qui en doit une à qui.

\- Tsss, toujours aussi reconnaissant à ce que je vois.

\- Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent. Allons combattre ces... Choses.

\- Que leur sang luise sur le tranchant de nos lames ! »

Après un regard, ils se lancèrent à l'assaut. Le combat dura longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, et les adolescents firent de leur mieux pour repousser la menace mais c'était beaucoup trop compliqué. Ils étaient trop jeunes et pas assez fort pour repousser une telle attaque. Des milliers, voire peut-être des millions d'ennemis les attaquaient, sortant de nulle part, toujours plus fort, toujours plus nombreux. Bientôt, malgré leur talent, ils furent submergés.

« - Nous ne pouvons pas les retenir plus longtemps, Squall !

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre monde, Cloud, nous devenons nous battre.

\- Je sais bien. J'ai été heureux de te connaître.

\- Attends, Cloud où est-ce que tu vas ? CLOUUUUUUD ? »

Trop tard, le blond disparut au milieu d'une marée noire. Le brun tenta de le rejoindre mais il y avait trop d'adversaires. Quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras et il se retourna, prêt à se défendre. Il fut aussitôt rassuré en découvrant qu'il s'agissait simplement de Cid, le mécanicien.

« - Cid ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Viens avec moi, il faut partir d'ici. Ce monde ne tiendra pas longtemps !

\- Quoi ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas quitter le Jardin Radieux !

\- Ne discute pas petit. Aide-moi à sauver ce qui peut encore l'être. »

Squall n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, il suivit le mécanicien tandis que les créatures les poursuivaient. Que s'était-il passé pour semer un tel chaos ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui et l'adolescent ne pouvait rien faire. C'était rageant.

Cid le mena à un vaisseau dans lequel se trouvaient déjà deux personnes que Squall connaissait bien. Il y avait Yuffie la petite ninja, ainsi qu'Aerith la fille qui aimait les fleurs. L'adolescent déchanta. Où étaient les autres ? Il y avait forcément d'autres personnes à sauver.

« - Cid, où sont les autres ?

\- Je t'ai dit que nous allions sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Voilà tout.

\- Arrête, Cloud est encore vivant, quelque part, on ne peut pas partir sans lui.

\- On n'a plus le temps, le monde va être détruit !

\- Je refuse. On doit se battre pour sauver notre univers, on ne peut pas abandonner.

\- Et moi, je dis qu'on a plus le choix. »

Cid démarra son vaisseau auquel il avait implanté un navigummi d'urgence et il quitta le monde en catastrophe. Juste à temps. Peu après, le Jardin Radieux sombra dans les ténèbres et prit le nom de Forteresse Oubliée mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Squall était dépité et broyait du noir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible, de ne pas avoir pu vaincre cette menace. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu protéger son monde ? Yuffie gémissait un peu et Cid la tenait dans ses bras, essayant de la consoler comme il pouvait. Aerith se rapprocha de Squall, avec un doux sourire sur son visage. Où trouvait-elle cette force, cet espoir ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« - Squall, je suis sûre qu'il est encore vivant. Je le sens.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Aerith. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je le sens, il est encore vivant. Il a réussi à quitter le monde avant que celui-ci ne se détruise et ce n'est sans doute pas le seul. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Squall.

\- Silence ! Squall n'existe plus. Squall n'est qu'un bon à rien qui n'a pas réussi à protéger son monde ou sa famille. Maintenant, je suis juste... Léon. »

Aerith se rapprocha de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était si chaude et il ne voulut jamais admettre à quel point cela le rassura. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour ce groupe de survivants et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que le destin leur réservait.


	14. Qui ?

**Je voulais absolument écrire sur eux mais je n'avais pas de scénario et j'étais très triste... C'est alors que le thème ici présent est apparu et que l'idée m'est venue tout naturellement. Ils ont besoin d'une petite mise en valeur les chouchous, c'est comme ça ! Vous trouvez sans doute que certains membres de l'organisation ne sont pas encore apparus mais ça va venir, chaque chose en son temps !**

 **Le prochain, voyons... Oh, c'est clairvoyant... Un hommage littéralement ! Des idées ? Sérieusement, si quelqu'un trouve (Ejes, tu as tes chances), je lui offre un OS de bon coeur, voilà, bon courage !  
**

* * *

« Hum ? Non, jamais entendu parler ! »

« Désolé, ce nom ne me dit absolument rien. »

« Peut-être bien, mais je ne peux pas me souvenir des détails. »

« Possible mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Il faut essayer quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Un tel prénom, je ne l'aurais pas oublié mais non, inconnu au bataillon. »

« Attends... Tu me parles de qui là ? »

« Qui ? »

Cela fait déjà mal d'être oublié, même par des personnes qui ne sont pas spécialement proches de nous mais quand c'est par tout le monde, c'est encore pire. Elle savait très bien que cela arriverait. Elle avait passé sa vie à modifier les souvenirs des gens, elle aurait dut comprendre que cela lui retomberait dessus tôt ou tard.

« On récolte ce que l'on sème » disait le proverbe et il était bien vrai.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela la ferait souffrir. Elle n'était qu'un simili sans coeur après tout, totalement insensible à tout cela. C'était ce qu'on lui avait répété et c'était ce qu'elle avait commencé à croire. Mais cette fois, elle voyait bien que sa douleur n'était pas physique. Que sous sa carapace corporelle, il y avait une enveloppe spirituelle et donc un coeur.

Sans jamais avoir su ce que c'était, elle savait qu'elle en avait un. Elle, la manipulatrice, avait pu modifier les souvenirs et le coeur d'autres personnes. Puisqu'elle en possédait un, ce n'était qu'un juste retour que son coeur connaisse la souffrance qu'elle avait déjà infligé, celle d'être oublié par tout le monde même les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Hélas, l'inverse n'avait jamais été vrai. Personne ne l'avait jamais apprécié, elle n'avait toujours été qu'un outil dont on peut se débarrasser après utilisation. Quelle tristesse. Peut-être que lui avait pu l'apprécier malgré le mal qu'elle lui avait fait mais quand il avait dû choisir entre se souvenir d'elle et se souvenir de l'autre, il avait bien sûr choisi l'autre. C'était évident, comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait été stupide de croire une demi seconde qu'il aurait pu la choisir elle.

« Tu n'es qu'un instrument, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu n'as aucune autre finalité. »

« Personne ne se soucie de toi. Ton existence n'est qu'un malheureux hasard. »

« Une telle erreur de la nature aurait mieux fait de ne pas voir le jour. Sorcière. »

Toutes ces voix dans sa tête menaçaient de la submerger et elle s'effondra au sol, angoissée. Personne ne voulait d'elle dans ce monde, personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Les voix insistaient encore, hurlant même. Pour un peu, cela devenait physique et elle s'effondra au sol, une main sur sa poitrine. Elle avait bien du mal à respirer, écrasée par toute cette violence. C'était comme si la gravité la clouait au sol un peu plus et que l'air disparaissait.

« Arrêtez, s'il vous plait. Arrêtez. »

Les voix ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elles continuèrent encore et encore, nourries par sa propre culpabilité. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et la panique troubla sa respiration. Si cela continuait, elle allait tout simplement mourir. Pourquoi ?

« Naminé. »

Elle tressaillit en entendant quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Tout le monde l'avait oublié, comment était-ce possible ? Une main se posa sur son épaule, la rassurant pleinement. Quelqu'un se souvenait d'elle. Mieux, quelqu'un se souciait d'elle, c'était incroyable. Naminé tourna la tête et le reconnut aussitôt. Il ressemblait beaucoup à quelqu'un d'autre mais elle avait appris à faire la différence et à ses yeux, il était sa propre personne. Elle était heureuse de le revoir.

« Néo. »

Il lui sourit et enfin, Naminé eut l'impression d'exister.


	15. Clairvoyant

**Si vous ne comprenez rien à cet OS, c'est totalement normal. Il est totalement inspiré des vidéos de Just a Pancake, un youtuber que je vous recommande chaleureusement pour son humour complètement décalé. Ici, ce n'est qu'une humble interprétation d'un épisode qu'il a fait. Au départ je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait mais finalement, je me suis laissée convaincre alors si vous comprenez l'anglais, allez voir ! Et si c'est le cas, allez voir aussi le calendrier de l'avent d'Ejes, vous ne le regretterez pas ! Et toutes ces fics aussi tant qu'à faire, hop, placement de produit !**

 **Demain, de l'humour avec défaut de communication ! Inspirés ?**

* * *

Le vent balayait la plaine désertique avec force et il avait bien du mal à regarder l'horizon. Pourtant, c'était par là que son adversaire allait arriver, il le savait. Le boss qui lui permettrait d'avancer dans sa quête. C'était Yensid qui le lui avait dit, un homme dont le nom à l'envers signifie...

« - Raiku... Tu es certain qu'il va venir ici ?

\- Oui, Cory, j'en suis sûr. Mark le sait aussi... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je confirme, Raiku, il va venir. Après tout, c'était mon meilleur ami.

\- Mais nous devons le battre Mark, est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr, Raiku. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne bascule totalement dans les ténèbres.

\- Les gars, le voilà ! C'est Johnny ! »

Raiku et Mark se retournèrent à l'appel de Cory. Devant eux se tenait un unijambiste menaçant. Le célèbre Johnny. Comment avait-il perdu sa jambe ? Il ne voulait pas en parler. Mark semblait le savoir mais restait muet sur le sujet. L'histoire devait être bien triste.

« - Raiku... Toujours à te battre avec une clé de voiture à ce que je vois.

\- Grrr, Johnny, tu vas voir ce que cette clé de voiture peut faire ! »

Un combat totalement inégal s'engagea, à trois contre un, mais le solitaire menait largement la danse. La perte de sa jambe n'avait en rien altéré sa force. Même la superbe danse de Cory n'eut aucun effet sur lui et Raiku mordit la poussière.

« - C'est impossible... Il y a forcément un moyen de le battre...

\- Laisse tomber Raiku, la seule chose qui peut me blesser, c'est moi-même. »

Le porteur de la clé de voiture se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il devait bien avoir une arme capable de vaincre Johnny. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, il en trouva finalement un qui pouvait l'aider. Cela datait déjà de Noël dernier mais à ce moment là, il avait obtenu quelque chose qui lui permettrait aujourd'hui de surpasser Johnny. Il se releva, laissant sa clé de voiture au sol et concentra son pouvoir. L'incroyable se produisit et une nouvelle arme apparut dans sa main.

« - Non, c'est..., s'exclama Cory.

\- Alors c'est lui qui l'avait depuis tout ce temps, murmura Mark.

\- Ma jambe, souffla Johnny, qui n'espérait jamais revoir son membre disparu.

\- Tu m'as donné toi-même la solution. Prépare toi, Johnny car je vais te battre avec toi-même ! »

Un coup suffit, la jambe avait fait son oeuvre. Raiku songea que sa clé de voiture ne valait pas cet artefact béni. Johnny rageait mais Mark vint l'aider à se relever.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides après ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Johnny... C'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Pour toujours.

\- Pfff, je savais bien que c'était toi le gentil entre nous.

\- Non, j'ai juste toujours été le plus clairvoyant pour comprendre où était le bien et où était le mal.

\- Hum, je crois que c'est à toi, tu peux la reprendre.

\- Raiku ? Non, garde ma jambe, tu peux encore en avoir besoin.

\- Besoin ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a une autre menace qui nécessite l'usage de ta jambe ?

\- Oui. Vois-tu, l'Italie est menacée par un Xehanort italien. Seule ma jambe peut en venir à bout. Emprunte la, tu me la rendras plus tard.

\- D'accord je te crois. En avant Cory, nous devons rejoindre Sora !

\- Ah ces jeunes... Johnny, que dirais-tu d'une bonne glace ?

\- Tant qu'elle est à l'eau de mer, Mark, ça me va ! »

Pendant que les deux meilleurs amis se retrouvaient, Raiku et Cory partaient avec la jambe de Johnny afin de sauver l'Italie du terrible Xehanort italien. Peut-être que c'était là aussi que se trouvait le chef maléfique Winnie l'Ourson ? Ils l'apprendraient bien assez tôt.


	16. Défaut de communication

**La communication est très importante, on ne le rappellera jamais assez ! Très sérieusement, je me demande comme fait l'organisation pour comprendre les ordres de Xemnas. Je veux dire... Il parle par devinette cet idiot du village ! Alors forcément parfois, les petits numéros ne comprennent pas et font tout à côté de la plaque, comme ci-dessous. Ce n'est pas un manque de bonne volonté, bien au contraire ! Et cela s'applique dans la vrai vie aussi, parfois, nos problèmes viennent de là, je sais de quoi je parle hélas mais on apprend de nos erreurs. C'est ce qui est important ! Mon travail me l'a appris aussi, il est important de communiquer ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous faire la morale, bonne lecture ! Notez aussi que tous les membres de l'organisation sont là, ce qui me permet de valider subtilement un défi héhé !  
**

 **Le prochain est à l'envers. J'ai passé trente ans à chercher une idée et quand je l'ai eu... J'ai envie de qualifier ça d'angst et de fluff... Un peu troll d'une certaine façon. Je suis partagée entre vous dire si c'est heureux ou non !**

* * *

« - Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Bien sûr, Xigbar. Voudrais-tu discuter mes ordres ?

\- Non, Lord Xemnas, j'vérifiais simplement. Mais c'est d'accord alors. »

Le numéro II de l'Organisation fit une parodie de révérence avant de s'en aller. Xemnas soupira. Il espérait que cette fois, ces ordres seraient bien compris. Il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas être clair quand il parlait et cela l'embêtait. Comment être un bon leader d'organisation s'il n'était pas capable de donner des ordres clairs et précis ? Cette fois, il espérait bien être entendu et que l'Organisation pourrait enfin accomplir sa demande. Il ne rêvait que de ça.

« - Tu es sérieux, Xigbar ? Vraiment sérieux ?

\- Ecoute Demyx, je ne peux pas inventer les ordres de notre boss.

\- Comme si on pouvait y arriver aussi facilement, râla Vexen.

\- Ce n'est pas très précis, réfléchit Zexion. Je vois plusieurs façons d'aborder le problème mais aucune absolument certaine. C'est compliqué...

\- Si Xemnas l'a ordonné, nous devons le faire voilà tout, laissa tomber Saïx.

\- Puisque personne n'est d'accord, autant le faire chacun de notre côté, murmura Marluxia.

\- Ou par groupe, suggéra Axel, en jetant un regard à Xion et Roxas.

\- Chacun peut tenter sa chance, sourit Luxord.

\- Mais est-ce qu'on ne risque pas de s'éparpille si on y va chacun de notre côté ? demanda Xion.

\- Elle a raison, la soutint Roxas. Nous devrions le faire tous ensemble.

\- Je reconnais que les mioches n'ont pas tort, admit Lexaeus qui ne parlait jamais.

\- Alors, c'est réglé, on fait ça ensemble, lâcha Larxene. Mais où est ce qu'on va lui trouver ça ?

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée » commença Xaldin.

Travailler de concert pour les membres de l'Organisation ne fut pas vraiment évident mais ils tentèrent, pour une fois, de faire plaisir à Xemnas en respectant ses ordres. Ensemble, ils se mirent à chercher désespérément ce dont leur maître avait besoin. L'ordre restait vague mais au final, ils y parvinrent après une dure journée de labeur. Même Demyx participa, sinon Larxene l'aurait sans aucun doute incendiée. Xigbar retourna voir le chef au sommet du château pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, en tant que porte-parole des autres membres.

« - Maître, c'est bon, nous avons accompli ce que vous nous aviez demandé ?

\- Déjà ? Je n'attendais pas un résultat aussi rapide je dois dire.

\- Nous sommes plutôt efficaces quand nous y mettons du nôtre, vous devriez le savoir.

\- Dans ce cas, conduis moi dans le Hall des mélodies creuses pour voir tout cela.

\- Le salon habituel ne vous convient pas ?

\- Il faut un endroit spécial pour ce grand jour. Allons-y. »

Xigbar n'avait pas l'air très conquis mais il conduisit le maitre au fameux hall. Xemnas trouva étrange qu'il n'ait pas tout de suite pensé au grand hall pour un tel événement, le salon n'était qu'un endroit pour se détendre ou pour des moments guère importants. Cela aurait dû éveiller sa méfiance mais il ne pouvait pas croire que ses ordres avaient été mal compris.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le hall, avec l'air particulièrement détendu. Il remarqua qu'il n'en manquait pas un et cela l'étonna. N'avaient-ils donc pas combattu jusqu'à la mort pour récupérer ce qu'il voulait ? Un doute passa.

« Rapportez moi la clé. »

C'était ce qu'il avait demandé. Le message était clair, limpide, aucun défaut de communication. La clé, c'était Sora, cet odieux porteur de keyblade qui se mettait toujours en travers de leurs projets. Plus maintenant. Xemnas attendit patiemment mais c'était lui qu'on attendait visiblement.

« - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, un nouveau pas vers le Kingdom Hearts. Je voulais vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez fait. Mais maintenant, montrez moi ce que vous êtes allés chercher.

\- Nous avons eu un peu de mal à comprendre, on a même failli capturer Roxas, avoua Xigbar, tandis que des rires parcouraient l'assistance. Mais nous pouvons vous remettre ce qui a été perdu pendant bien trop longtemps et qui a été retrouvé. »

Xigbar lui tendit alors une petit clé toute blanche et Xemnas resta un moment sans comprendre. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette clé ?

« - Je ne suis pas certain de saisir. Quelle est cette... clé ?

\- Mais enfin, c'est la clé de la forteresse ! Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle était perdue, donc forcément nous laissions la porte ouverte. J'ai trouvé bizarre qu'elle vous tienne autant à coeur mais dans le fond, vous avez raison, la sécurité, c'est important. Euh, quelque chose ne va pas ? Lord Xemnas... Vous êtes pâle. Besoin de fer ? »

A cet instant, Xemnas se demanda s'il n'allait pas dissoudre l'Organisation.


	17. À l'envers

**Je l'aime beaucoup celui-là, même si je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à l'écrire tout à fait comme je le voulais. Pour briser un peu le scénario... J'ai eu l'idée juste après avoir regardé Shrek, voilà voilà, c'est la petite confession du jour. Mais je n'ai aucun regret. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou pas. En soit oui mais je me sens coupable d'apprécier... Est-ce une fin heureuse ou non ? C'est à vous d'en décider !**

 **Le prochain est Nuit d'orage et il fait écho à un autre OS du calendrier ! Alors ?**

* * *

Aqua avait fait un très long voyage et maintenant, il touchait à sa fin. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir sauver Terra. Même Yensid lui avait dit ne pas connaître la solution et qu'il n'y avait peut-être plus aucun espoir. Aqua savait qu'il lui disait cela pour qu'elle soit prête si le pire devait se produire mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait un moyen de lui rendre corps et coeur. Le maître de la keyblade avait alors suivi ses habitudes : elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque. Combien d'ouvrages avait-elle regardé ? Pour être honnête, Aqua avait perdu le décompte mais cela se comptait à trois chiffres.

La solution était venue dans un ouvrage qui était pourtant destinée aux enfants. Aqua ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle l'avait regardé mais elle trouva que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune femme ne parla à personne de sa technique et elle partit toute seule une nuit. Ses nouveaux alliés avaient bien d'autres missions à accomplir et pas le temps pour s'occuper de ce qu'elle avait au fond du coeur. Ils l'avaient déjà sauvé des ténèbres, elle ne pouvait pas leur en demander plus.

Si elle avait pu être sauvé, Terra aussi le pouvait.

Pour le retrouver, elle dut retourner à la frontière des ténèbres, un lieu qui l'effrayait encore beaucoup. Aqua avait passé douze ans dans le royaume des ténèbres, douze ans à errer, en pensant ne jamais pouvoir en ressortir. Y retourner l'angoissait mais elle était courageuse. Par chance, le maître de la keyblade n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver Xemnas.

Le chef de l'organisation semblait l'attendre. Il ressemblait tellement à Terra, en plus vieux que dans son souvenir, avec des cheveux gris blancs. Ses yeux dorés avaient quelque chose d'attirant mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission.

« - Xemnas... Non, Terra, je suis venue te sauver.

\- Aqua, cela faisait bien longtemps ma vieille amie. Tu veux me sauver ? Alors que nous sommes tous les deux dans un monde ténébreux et que j'appartiens à cet endroit ?

\- Terra. Je sais qu'il existe un moyen de ramener la lumière que tu as perdu. Laisse-moi faire.

\- Je vois, tu es venu pour m'affronter.

\- Pas du tout. Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu te ramener la lumière. »

Aqua s'approcha de Xemnas et sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa. Dans tous les livres de contes de fée, on disait qu'un vrai baiser d'amour pouvait rompre n'importe quel sortilège et c'était le moment de découvrir si c'était vrai. Aqua avait toujours aimé Terra et elle pensait qu'elle pouvait le sauver. Xemnas ne bougea pas, comme paralysé, et une grande lumière les entoura.

« Un baiser recevra et beau redeviendra aux yeux de son amour. »

C'était un poème qu'elle avait lu dans un conte de fée et qui correspondait parfaitement à la situation. Dans le conte, c'était une princesse qui était maudite, condamnée à prendre une forme maudite. Le prince lui donnait alors un baiser d'amour sincère et elle reprenait sa véritable apparence. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne fonctionne pas dans l'autre sens.

Quand le baiser cessa, Aqua regarda son aimé et déchanta totalement. C'était toujours Xemnas qui était face à elle. Pire, il avait l'air satisfait. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'avait pas fonctionné ?

« - Je ne comprends... Ce baiser aurait dû te rendre beau à mes yeux...

\- C'est toi que ce baiser a rendu encore plus belle, Aqua. »

Le maître de la keyblade courut alors vers l'étendue d'eau sombre, inquiète. Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné dans cette méthode de conte de fée ? Son reflet aurait dû être normal mais elle trouva une jeune femme différente. Sa belle chevelure bleue avait perdu son teint pour virer vers le gris et ses yeux... Ses yeux avaient une couleur or incroyable.

« - Non, cela n'aurait jamais dû... Non, je ne voulais pas...

\- Allons, Aqua, ton rêve s'est réalisé. Maintenant, nous sommes ensemble pour toujours. »

Le maître de la keyblade en elle aurait dû se rebeller, refuser cette situation et combattre Xemnas. Pourtant, la nouvelle Aqua se contenta de lui sourire. Dans le fond, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, même si les événements n'étaient pas allés dans le sens prévu.


	18. Nuit d'orage

**Depuis que je les ai découvert dans le scénario d'Union Cross, je suis totalement sous le charme de ces deux personnages-là. Rien n'est prouvé ce ne sont que des théories mais cela peut vous spoiler un peu le jeu... Donc dans le doute, si vous ne voulez rien savoir savoir sur khux, passez votre chemin ! En tout cas, je n'avais pas le choix que d'écrire sur eux, vraiment ! C'était un plaisir... Avec le troisième personnage qui est venu se faire une place dans l'équation !**

 **Alors demain, c'est éternité ! Un thème qui peut être interprété de bien des façons !**

* * *

Ce jour-là, Roxas était parti avec Marluxia en mission sur les terres d'Arendelle, afin de combattre un sans-coeur géant. Hélas, ils avaient été surpris par l'orage et comme leur adversaire n'avait pas l'air de se montrer, ils se réfugièrent dans une grotte pour la nuit. Roxas avait allumé un feu tandis que Marluxia avait rassemblé de la nourriture. Le numéro XIII n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le numéro XI. Ce dernier passait son temps à le fixer, comme si le visage du blond éveillait en lui des souvenirs anciens. Une lueur passait alors dans ses yeux et il semblait moins... fourbe.

« - Euh, Marluxia, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

\- Hum ? Non, c'est juste que ton visage me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est incroyable. Presque trop beau...

\- Ah oui ? C'est quelqu'un que tu connais depuis... Peu ?

\- Non, c'est quelqu'un que je connaissais quand j'avais encore un coeur. Tu pourrais être son simili.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Ventus. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible.

\- Et ce Ventus, c'était quelqu'un que tu aimais bien ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne sais plus ce que ça fait mais c'était mon meilleur ami.

\- Oh, je vois, songea le plus jeune, en pensant à Axel et Xion. Tu as de la chance de te souvenir de ta vie d'avant. Moi, mon plus vieux souvenir remonte à mon entrée dans l'Organisation.

\- Ah oui ? C'est curieux ? La plupart des similis de l'Organisation se souviennent de leur vie d'avant, c'est ce qui fait notre particularité. Et toi non...

\- Mais personne ne se rappelle de la manière dont il a perdu son coeur.

\- C'est exact. Certains le devinent mais je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas le savoir.

\- Ce Ventus, j'imagine qu'il a perdu son coeur.

\- La vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. Nous vivions tous les deux dans un monde qui a été plus ou moins détruit à présent. Dans les heures les plus sombres de ce monde, une nuit où il faisait un temps d'orage, exactement comme aujourd'hui, Ventus a disparu.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est... mort ?

\- Non, il a simplement disparu. Je ne sais pas où il est passé mais je suis parti à sa poursuite. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Nous avions beaucoup de problèmes et de non-dits que je voulais éclaircir. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu le retrouver.

\- C'est dommage. Il aurait sans doute voulu savoir tout ça.

\- Oui, parce que... Parce que j'ai été accusé d'un crime que je n'avais pas commis et Ventus a perdu toute sa confiance en moi. Je peux le comprendre. Le vrai coupable avait bien travaillé son coup et les fausses preuves étaient incroyablement réalistes.

\- Tu as démontré ton innocence alors ?

\- Non. Je suis parti à la recherche de Ventus avant. Et je le cherche encore, même si cela fait excessivement longtemps. Peut-être qu'un jour je le trouverai à nouveau.

\- Oui, c'est possible. Je serai curieux de voir Ventus s'il me ressemble autant.

\- Il est comme ton reflet dans un miroir. Peut-être que vous êtes liés. »

Marluxia ne voulut plus parler par la suite et Roxas ne lui en demanda pas plus. Il avait appris beaucoup plus sur Marluxia en une discussion qu'en bien des jours à se côtoyer à la citadelle. Le numéro XIII ne le savait pas mais il avait vu se dévoiler devant lui une partie d'un homme baptisé Lauriam, qui n'avait jamais totalement disparu, même en perdant son coeur.

Marluxia regardait la pluie tomber au dehors tandis que certains souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Roxas était-il vraiment le simili de Sora ? Maintenant, il commençait à en douter. Chaque fois qu'il voyait la keyblade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à DayBreak Town ainsi qu'à tous ces habitants et ceux qu'il avait bien connu.

« Nous aurions pu faire tant de choses avec cette clé. »

Des regrets ? Peut-être bien, oui. Dehors, la pluie continuait à tomber encore plus fortement et l'orage ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.


	19. Éternité

**Peut-être que vous l'attendiez ou pas, mais voici une petite histoire sur la jeunesse d'un papy un peu fou. Je me suis demandée qu'est ce qui avait pu le pousser à plonger et j'ai voulu tenter une explication, sans doute très bancales mais bon, j'aime bien me lancer dans des théories ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez voire à me donner votre version, c'est toujours super intéressant !**

 **Plus un son pour le prochain... et ça reprend le concept de quelque chose que j'ai déjà écrit il y a un moment, vraiment !**

* * *

Son île avait toujours été calme. Beaucoup trop calme.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait voulu que quelque chose se passe, vienne chambouler son quotidien mais tout était trop paisible ici. Le soleil se levait, les pêcheurs pêchaient, le soleil se couchait, jamais rien ne se passait. Beaucoup aurait jugé ce lieu paradisiaque, il le disait ennuyé.

« Tu devrais être content de tout ce que nous offre la nature. »

Sa mère le rappelait toujours à l'ordre à la moindre remarque de sa part, ne laissant rien passer. Elle adorait l'île du destin et cette vie monotone. Après tout, elle était la chef de la ville, la maire respectée de tous. En tant que son fils, elle espérait qu'il montre l'exemple mais ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme. Toujours il s'opposait à elle, essayant de lui faire dire que la vie n'avait rien d'excitant ici tandis que sa mère essayait de lui faire lâcher ses idées négatives. D'un côté comme de l'autre, l'échec était totalement critique.

« Tu devrais arrêter d'avoir un tel discours, tu fais de la peine à ta mère. »

Son père était le chef de la police locale mais il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de son fils. Enfin, il ne s'occupait plus, à partir du moment où il avait compris que jamais le jeune homme n'entrerait dans la police. Plutôt que d'accepter que son fils puisse être différent, il avait choisi d'effacer son existence de ses priorités. C'était totalement irresponsable de sa part.

« - Chéri, peut-être que tu devrais être un peu plus présent pour lui...

\- Et puis quoi encore ? C'est ma faute maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à abonder dans son sens une fois et puis tout ira mieux. A force de lui résister aussi, forcément, ça ne va pas.

\- Alors tu me dis de lui dire que notre île est ennuyante ?

\- C'est la vérité non ? Notre monde est ennuyant depuis toujours, tout est beau, tout est tranquille, et ça le restera pour l'éternité, voilà. »

Peu de temps, après, les parents du jeune homme se séparèrent. L'amour ne dure pas pour toute l'éternité lui. De son côté, il délaissa complètement tout humain et commença à faire des recherches. Y avait-il quelque chose ailleurs, d'autres mondes à découvrir ? Cette question le taraudait. Ces recherches le menèrent très loin, lui permettant de faire des découvertes incroyables et puis finalement, la lumière au bout du tunnel : il découvrit un passage vers un autre monde.

Plutôt que lumière, il faudrait dire ténèbres.

Délaissant totalement son monde, il se mit à voyager de monde en monde et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit l'existence de Kingdom Hearts, ainsi que des keyblades et tant d'autres choses. Ses connaissances le menèrent sur des chemins obscurs mais qui le passionnaient et il se promit d'appartenir aux ténèbres pour l'éternité. Cette conviction ne changea jamais d'ailleurs et l'éternité fut une de ces caractéristiques, puisqu'il parvint à survivre à travers les époques.

On l'appelait Xehanort, le chercheur de la X-blade et sa route sombra dans le néant.


	20. Plus un son

**Vous connaissez le principe d'un remake ? Cet OS, c'est exactement ça, un remake d'un autre que j'ai écrit en janvier dernier ! J'avais vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet à nouveau et dans le rush de l'écriture, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, quant à savoir si c'était une idée pertinente ou non. Cette partie là, ce sera à vous d'en décider à la lecture, d'accord ? Je laisse le petit Sora entre vos mains... Mais est-ce vraiment Sora ?**

 **Prochain thème : mille. Franchement... Je ne sais même pas quoi en dire haha !**

* * *

« - Vous croyez qu'il va tenir le choc ? Il est tellement pâle... Il a l'air de souffrir.

\- Il doit lutter contre Xehanort, c'est normal, mais je suis certain qu'il va y arriver.

\- Allez, Sora, tu es plus fort que ça ! Nous sommes tous là, avec toi.

\- Courage, Sora. La lumière de ton coeur vaincra ! »

Sora entendait les voix de ces amis au loin mais il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il était plongé dans les ténèbres, au coeur même de son propre esprit, livrant un combat sans merci contre un terrible parasite qui tentait de prendre le contrôle. Xehanort avait voulu un treizième vassal et son choix s'était porté sur le jeune porteur de la keyblade. Pourquoi alors qu'il n'était qu'une source de lumière ? Le chef ténébreux n'avait jamais été clair sur le sujet, sinon que les pouvoirs du jeune garçon l'intéressaient grandement. Le reste était un profond mystère.

Au coeur de sa conscience, Sora était noyé par des voix, celles réconfortantes de ces amis mais aussi d'autres beaucoup plus sombres. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les appels de Riku et Kairi ainsi que des autres personnes qu'il aimait bien, des voix positives et pleine d'encouragements. Hélas, des voix beaucoup plus sombres résonnaient aussi et il avait bien du mal à les tenir à distance de son esprit.

« - Soumets-toi aux ténèbres, tu ne peux rien contre elle.

\- Abandonne maintenant. Comment espères-tu te battre ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Sauver les mondes ? C'est hors de ta portée.

\- Renonce, tu n'es qu'un porteur de keyblade par défaut, même pas un maître.

\- Incapable de protéger ceux qui te sont chers. Abandonne avant de blesser plus de monde.

\- Viens, rejoins les ténèbres, succombe enfin à leur puissance.

\- La lumière ne vaincra jamais, il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux protéger personne. »

Les voix continuaient encore et encore, à tel point que Sora commençait à se sentir mal. Pire, il avait mal. Le jeune garçon se promit de résister et de ne jamais succomber aux ténèbres. C'était impossible. La lumière en lui était trop forte et ses amis lui offraient un pouvoir que rien ne pouvait surpasser. Xehanort pouvait toujours essayer, jamais il n'arriverait à le faire plier.

Une ombre apparut face à lui. C'était une version maléfique de lui-même avec des yeux jaunes et des cheveux blancs, exactement comme Xemnas. C'était simplement une illusion, se disait Sora, rien qu'il ne puisse combattre. Pourtant, même si c'était dans son esprit, tout semblait si réel.

« - Alors, Sora, je vois que tu es sur le point de succomber...

\- Absolument pas. Tu n'auras jamais mon coeur, Xehanort.

\- Ah bon tu es certain ? Moi je pense qu'au contraire, il m'est facile de l'obtenir.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien montre-moi alors, je suis prêt à me battre.

\- Tu vas voir alors. Je pense que tu ne laisseras pas souffrir tes amis. »

Sora eut alors une vision qui lui glaça le sang. Au pied du faux Sora, il y avait les corps de Ventus, Roxas et une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Les trois avaient l'air blessé et très mal en point, ce qui dévasta Sora. Alors Xehanort avait compris et utilisait sa propre faiblesse contre lui-même : Sora prenait soin de ses amis et était prêt à tout pour les protéger.

« - Comment as-tu osé... Laisse-les, ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout cela.

\- Au contraire, Sora, au contraire. Réfléchis bien maintenant. C'est eux ou toi.

\- Non, non... Je t'en supplie... Tu es abject.

\- La guerre fait toujours des victimes, tu devrais le savoir. Alors maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Les laisser mourir sans rien faire ?

\- Jamais ! Je... Je... Je sais ce que je dois faire !

\- Sora, n'abandonne pas, criait Riku au loin, mais hélas, c'était trop tard.

\- Tu les laisseras si... Si je te laisse... Faire ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- Oh bien sûr. Contrairement à toi, ils ne me servent à rien.

\- Alors, c'est d'accord... Ne leur fais pas de mal s'il te plait. Ce sont mes amis. »

Le faux Sora éclata d'un rire monstrueux et alors des ténèbres submergèrent Sora tandis que des voix des deux camps s'affrontaient. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Tout devait s'arrêter. Vite. La douleur devenait intolérable.

« S'il vous plait... S'il vous plait, arrêtez. »

Soudain, les voix se stoppèrent. Toutes. Il n'y avait plus un bruit et Sora se sentit mieux. Autour de lui, tout était noir mais au moins il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Peut-être qu'il tombait dans les ténèbres mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter. Sa conscience sombra lentement dans un sommeil sans rêve, calme et paisible, là où aucun souci ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Bientôt, le monde entier ne fut plus que silence. Plus un son.

Les ténèbres avaient pris le dessus sur la lumière de Sora.


	21. Mille

**Comment ça ce coup-là a déjà été fait au début du mois ? Non, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler, c'est un complot... Bon ok, c'est un peu répétitif mais... C'est joyeux ? Ils sont mignons ? J'étais peut-être pas la personne la plus inspirée du monde avec ce thème ? Un peu de tout ? Sans doute, oui. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Moi à la place de Rikrik, j'aurais un peu la haine quand même !**

 **Confidentiel est le thème de demain... Sympa pour commencer mes vacances... Et ça se pourrait qu'il y ait de l'Organisation dedans !**

* * *

« 986... 987... 988... 989...990...991... »

Riku était très à cheval sur son entraînement et il se donnait des défis absolument improbables. Par exemple, faire mille pompes chaque jour. Cette session là marquait précisément un mois depuis qu'il avait commencé son entraînement et il en était très fier. Plus que quelques pompes et il pourrait se vanter officiellement d'avoir fait mille pompes tous les jours.

« 992...993...994...995...996...997... »

Presque, il n'était vraiment plus loin du but et il se sentait totalement capable d'y arriver. Pour combattre les ténèbres, il comptait bien s'imposer une discipline de faire. Sinon, il risquait de replonger dans les ténèbres et de se faire battre à plat de couture. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive à nouveau, comme contre An... Hum, le sans coeur de Xehanort plutôt.

« - 998... 999...

\- RIKU VIENS VITE C'EST IMPORTANT ! »

Il s'effondra avant d'attendre la millième et la colère le prit aussitôt. Echouer si près du but, c'était vraiment trop bête. Enfin bon, Sora l'avait appelé à l'aide, il espérait que c'était quelque chose de réellement important, sinon, le petit brun aurait de ses nouvelles. Sora avait l'air inquiet mais c'était étrange, Riku le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Ou baleine sous gravillon comme on disait sur la ville faisant face à l'île du destin.

« - Sora, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger car j'allais établir un record là...

\- Je suis désolé Riku, mais il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi de l'autre côté de l'île.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- C'est que... Enfin, c'est Kairi... Je... Tu dois venir vite !

\- Quoi ? Kairi a un problème ? Mais alors il faut vite y aller, Sora !

\- C'est ça, oui, c'est Kairi, il faut se dépêcher, viens vite Riku.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ça va Sora ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle, plus que d'habitude.

\- Oh euh, non, je suis juste inquiet pour Kairi, c'est tout...

\- Je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle. Alors dis-moi, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Riku, viens avec moi et tu le découvriras ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et suivit son meilleur ami au pas de course. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer avec Kairi ? Est-ce que c'était réellement grave ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Si Kairi n'allait pas bien, Sora aurait essayé de résoudre le problème tout seul pas de venir chercher Riku. Non, il préparait quelque chose, c'était certain. Comme c'était Sora, ce n'était sans doute pas bien méchant. Quand ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté de l'île, Riku remarqua aussitôt qu'il y avait un grand attroupement. Kairi était là mais il y avait aussi Mickey, Lea, Donald, Dingo, Tidus, Selphie et Wakka. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous là ?

« - Sora, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire Riku ! s'exclama le petit brun.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Riku ! reprirent en coeur les autres.

\- Oh... Oh mais c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui... Merci tout le monde.

\- Haha, tu ne croyais quand même pas que ton meilleur ami allait oublier ce jour !

\- Tu sais Riku, ça fait un mois que Sora nous tanne tous pour qu'on oublie pas que c'est ton anniversaire, avoua Kairi avec un petit sourire.

\- Il est plutôt persistant, rit Axel.

\- Oh, je n'en doute pas... Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.

\- Et maintenant Riku, est-ce que tu veux ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, on peut attendre un peu ? Je veux déjà profiter de mon premier cadeau ?

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Sora. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Être avec vous tous bien sûr. Cela va de soi. »

Comme quoi, même si on avait ruiné son challenge, Riku savait ne pas se montrer rancunier, surtout si c'était parce que ces amis voulaient passer du temps avec lui. C'était sa lumière à lui, cette lueur qui chaque jour l'éloignait encore plus des sombres ténèbres du passé.


	22. Confidentiel

**C'est la faute d'Ejes ! C'est elle qui m'a faite fondre pour eux en premier ! Alors moi, forcément, j'ai foncé la tête la première dans l'écriture des petits chatons ! Bon ok, l'un des deux est un vieux matou aigri mais l'autre est quand même un petit chaton ! J'espère qu'on les verra parler ensemble dans KHIII, même si j'ai un sérieux doute sur la nature de leur interaction... Enfin, ça ne coute rien de rêver un peu !**

 **Dans le prochain, c'est parti pour un nouveau défi, le dernier, avec le thème "Toi que j'ai aimé", avec lequel je me suis éclatée !**

* * *

Ienzo retrouvait tranquillement ses marques dans le laboratoire. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans celui du Jardin Radieux et il était très content de le revoir même s'il savait que c'était ici qu'il avait perdu son coeur. Et il n'était pas le seul.

A l'époque, il était encore jeune et son accès au laboratoire était assez limité. Ce qu'il avait connu, c'était surtout les laboratoires de la citadelle d'Illusiopolis et du manoir Oblivion, alors qu'il était Zexion. Ici, tout était vraiment différent, mais il arrivait facilement à comprendre le fonctionnement. Il y avait beaucoup de matériels, le roi Ansem avait déjà bien investi à l'époque, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour les futures recherches qu'il voudrait mettre en place.

Mieux, il avait accès au laboratoire secret d'Even.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de le trouver mais il fallait plus pour bloquer Ienzo que de simples mots de passe avec des équations à quatre inconnus. Even aimait décidément compliqué inutilement les choses. Le jeune homme avait ensuite consulté tous les rapports qu'il avait trouvé, apprenant plein de choses très intéressants, sur les mondes en général mais aussi sur les sans-coeurs, les similis ou d'autres créatures dont il n'avait aucune idée. A l'époque déjà, le scientifique avait effectué beaucoup de recherches et ses connaissances se révélaient très utiles.

« Je vais certainement pouvoir aider Sora et les gardiens avec ça. »

C'est alors qu'il avait repéré un tiroir verrouillé. Ienzo détestait ce qui lui résistait et il l'avait forcé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre. Il cacha alors sa déception quand il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un simple bout de papier à l'intérieur. Tout ça pour ça... Une vieille feuille de notes, un simple brouillon...

« Even, mon vieux, je me demande pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de mal à planquer ça. »

Par dépit, il décida quand même de lire ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus. Avec surprise, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal écrit par Even. Cela n'avait rien de scientifique, ce qui était très étonnant venant de son auteur. Piqué par la curiosité, il décida de la lire complètement.

« Cher journal,

Ceci est ma première et dernière entrée, mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire quelque part.

Depuis que je suis dans ce laboratoire, je gère tant bien que mal une équipe de bras cassés qui parfois obtient quelques résultats. Encore heureux que le financement soit correct, sinon j'aurais jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps. Quand même, je devrais demander une augmentation au roi.

Non, ce que je voulais écrire ici est totalement classé confidentiel et si quelqu'un devait tomber sur ces données... Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer.

Cela concerne le nouveau membre du laboratoire, Ienzo.

Franchement, ce n'est qu'un gosse alors comme tous les gosses, j'aurais dû le détester, refuser qu'il pose seulement un pied dans un laboratoire avec autant de choses fragiles. C'est bien connu, les enfants cassent tout ce qu'ils ont sous la main, ce sont les pires créatures du monde. Heureusement, pour ma part, je n'ai jamais été un enfant. Mais bref, ce sont des monstres qu'il faut à tout prix éloigner du laboratoire où ils causeront immanquablement une catastrophe.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais avant de rencontrer Ienzo.

Il est... étonnant. Malgré son jeune âge, il est plus avant que certains de mes meilleurs éléments et il fait toujours très attention au matériel. En plus, il est très curieux de tout et il n'hésite pas à partager ces réflexions souvent pertinentes. J'admets que parfois, il m'a appris des choses et que j'aime bien quand il est là. Sa présence m'aide à travailler.

J'ai toujours été un solitaire et je croyais que je ne pouvais pas vraiment ouvrir mon coeur. Visiblement, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, il a su trouver une place dans ma vie.

Rien ne lui arrivera jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je promets de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Il est comme... Comme un fils pour moi. Je l'aime beaucoup et je veux qu'il continue à grandir à mener des expériences et à faire des découvertes scientifiques extraordinaires.

Ienzo compte beaucoup pour moi... mais je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il le sache. J'ai une réputation à tenir, ce serait trop gênant. Mais c'est un gamin sensationnel, je sais qu'il ira loin, plus loin que moi. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour lui même si... Même si cela devait me coûter la vie. »

Lea passait dans le laboratoire ce jour-là, afin de voir comment la remise à jour de la forteresse avançait. Il fut surpris de découvrir un Ienzo en larmes dans le laboratoire d'Even. Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

« Ienzo ? Est-ce que ça va ? Ienzo ? Tu veux en parler ? Ienzo ? »


	23. Toi que j'ai aimé

**C'est l'heure du dernier défi, il était temps n'est-ce pas ? Tu devais penser que je l'avais oublié Ejes, mais rassure toi, il est là ! Pour ce défi, nous devions écrire un OS qui se passe dans l'univers d'une fanfic de l'autre. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part, j'ai choisi "Dark Heart" d'Ejes ! Et... hum, ceci est totalement un spoil si vous comptez la lire... Elle est en anglais mais c'est vraiment génial ! Vous êtes frustrés toute la fic car vous savez ce que les personnages ignorent, par contre, on ne voit clairement pas venir la fin. J'espère que ça te plaira, Ejes, c'est une petite idée que j'ai eu, comme ça, et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, même si ce n'est certainement pas la suite que tu prévoyais pour ta propre histoire !**

 **Un peu de contexte sur la fic de base (SPOILERS ALERT) : Kairi et toute la bande retrouvent Sora après qu'il ait été kidnappé par l'organisation. Le garçon a perdu la mémoire et certains commencent à douter de son identité. Serait-il... Vanitas ?**

 **Demain, c'est l'heure du dernier jour du calendrier, le dernier moment pour deviner aussi ! Le thème est Etreinte ! Pour le coup, j'ai pris un pairing que j'adore et... Le fluff sera au rendez-vous ! Alors ? A demain !**

 **PS : je n'aurais plus accès à mon pc pendant quelques jours. Pour poster ça va aller, pour lire vos OS, ça va aller, mais c'est pour répondre aux review où ça risque d'être plus compliqué... Donc si je ne réponds pas vite, c'est normal !**

* * *

« - C'est bizarre, nous avons gagné et pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air satisfait.

\- Je suis du genre à démontrer ma joie excessivement peut-être ?

\- Non, c'est vrai... Mais je commence à croire que tu t'étais attaché à eux.

\- Tss, comme si c'était possible. Je n'ai pas de coeur je te rappelle.

\- Surtout à elle... Je crois qu'elle t'aimait vraiment beaucoup, elle a dû être tellement déçue.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Xigbar. »

Le numéro deux de l'Organisation ricana avant de s'en aller. Il adorait viser là où ça fait mal, en l'occurrence plutôt là où ça dérange. Même après tout ce temps, il repensait encore à Kairi. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il était connecté à Sora ou parce qu'elle l'avait traité avec amour, pendant tout le temps où il s'était fait passé pour le porteur de keyblade.

Les berner, c'était beaucoup trop facile et l'Organisation avait réussi à les détruire. Sora, Donald, Dingo, Riku, Lea, Mickey, Aqua et même Kairi, aucun n'avait eu la moindre chance. Parfois, Vanitas se demandait s'il n'avait pas des regrets la concernant. Quand il pensait à elle, dans son esprit, c'était une lumière qu'il visualisait et elle était bien trop éblouissante pour lui.

Un événement étrange se passa dans son existence morne et sans saveur. C'était le lendemain de la visite de Marluxia et Larxene. Les deux lui avaient proposé de monter un complot contre Xehanort, de se venger du mal qu'il leur avait fait, d'être enfin libre. L'idée lui avait plu, beaucoup et il avait accepté de les rejoindre. Le duo lui avait expliqué qu'il était encore un peu tôt et qu'il fallait attendre encore quelques jours pour que leur plan puisse se mettre en place. Ils ne manqueraient pas de le recontacter lorsqu'ils seraient prêts à passer à l'action.

Vanitas était donc dans l'attente quand le pendentif de Kairi se mit à briller. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait expliquer ce phénomène. Ce n'était pas une lueur éblouissante mais suffisamment importante pour que cela l'intrigue. Est-ce qu'elle était revenue ?

« Si je la revois, je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire. »

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il alla se promener dans les rues d'Illusiopolis, un monde aussi vide que ses bâtiments étaient gigantesques. Du moins, personne ne sortait tant qu'il était là. Vanitas comprenait bien que les gens aient peur de l'Organisation, qui n'était pas vraiment très amicale et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Au moins, personne ne le dérangeait.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup, elle a dû être tellement déçue. »

La phrase de Xigbar revint le hanter et cela l'énerva. Qu'est ce que ce vieux borgne en savait, des sentiments de Kairi ? Il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas !

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette s'enfuir a coin d'une rue.

Le coeur qu'il croyait ne plus posséder fit un bond. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Kairi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Et si... Et si elle avait trouvé un moyen de revenir ? La possibilité ne le choquait pas tant que ça.

Il courut à sa poursuite, ne pensant même pas à appeler des nescients pour l'aider. Vanitas ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui courait après comme ça. S'il l'attrapait, il serait sans doute bien embêter car il n'aurait rien à lui dire. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il voulait la revoir et peut-être lui demander pardon, même si c'était futile. Il avait aidé à tuer tous ses amis. Il l'avait tué. Est-ce qu'on peut pardonner une telle chose ? Pour lui, la réponse était clairement non.

Finalement, Vanitas rattrapa la silhouette, qui portait un manteau. Pourtant, il était persuadé que c'était Kairi, par sa silhouette, sa manière de courir, même le bruit de sa respiration. C'était elle. Prenant une accélération, il saisit sa main et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Kairi... »

Elle se retourna mais ne réagit pas et n'enleva pas sa capuche. Ainsi, Vanitas ne savait toujours pas si c'était vraiment elle ou non, mais il en avait la conviction. Si ce n'était pas elle, c'était sa soeur jumelle. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre ou à s'enfuir, elle resta simplement là à le fixer.

« Kairi... C'est sans doute totalement stupide, tu dois m'en vouloir à mort pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Les excuses d'un meurtrier, je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas hein ? Pourtant, je voulais quand même te le dire, toi... Toi que j'ai... aimé... »

Alors, il remarqua qu'elle avait enlevé sa capuche et Vanitas ne savait plus ce qu'il voyait. Cette personne ressemblait terriblement à Kairi mais ce n'était pas elle. Qui ? Pourtant, elle avait exactement le même visage, des yeux similaires mais ses cheveux... Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que son manteau, bien loin du rouge de Kairi. Qui était-elle ?

« - Tu... Tu n'es pas Kairi... Qui...

\- Non, je ne suis pas Kairi, mais je suis liée à elle. Je suis... Les souvenirs de Sora concernant Kairi.

\- Mais comment... C'est impossible...

\- Je sais, je ne devrais pas exister. Mais pourtant je suis là.

\- Hum, je suis Vanitas et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Xion. »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était lié à Sora... Ou à cause d'un autre lien, beaucoup plus diffus. Est-ce que Xion était sa chance de se racheter ? Etait-cela qu'il voulait, autant ou plus que la vengeance ? Vanitas ne savait pas mais avec Xion, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard.


	24. Etreinte

**Tic toc, c'est le dernier jour du calendrier, mais ne soyez pas triste, car ça veut dire que demain, c'est Noël et ça, c'est chouette non ? Quand j'ai écrit l'OS du jour, j'ai imaginé qu'il se passait dans la maison de mes parents, c'était la petite info qui ne vous sera pas utile car personne ne connait la maison de mes parents (sauf Ejes). Un petit couple pour finir l'année tout en douceur avec une note de joie et d'espoir. J'avais vraiment envie que ce calendrier se finisse avec eux cette année et je suis comme ça moi, quand je veux faire quelque chose, je le fais ! Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année en général, j'espère de tout coeur que vous passerez un bon moment ! May you heart be your guiding key comme on dit !**

 **Merci beaucoup Ejes d'avoir bien voulu refaire le calendrier avec moi cette année, tes thèmes m'ont beaucoup inspiré je dois dire et c'était aussi un plaisir de lire les tiens ! C'est super motivant d'écrire des petits textes comme ça, donc encore merci !**

 **En prochaine fanfiction, je travaille sur une nouvelle KH (lié au troisième OS de ce calendrier pour les curieux) mais j'ai pas encore beaucoup avancé dans la mise en place du scénario. Ce sera un projet sans prétention mais sinon, je posterai sans doute moins car je suis très occupée par mon projet de roman qui approche de la fin. Fin janvier, quelques songfics feront leur apparition aussi. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, braves gens !**

* * *

« - Aqua est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, Terra. Ces décorations là, tu veux que je les mette où ?

\- J'avais pensé dans la cuisine, à moins que tu aies une meilleure idée, bien sûr.

\- Non, non, la cuisine, c'est très bien. J'y vais.

\- Je vais m'occuper des décorations de la salle alors. »

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit la pareille. Alors qu'il s'occupait du sapin, Terra avait quand même l'impression qu'Aqua n'allait pas bien et il savait pourquoi. C'était toujours la même chose à cette période de l'année, depuis trois ans maintenant, il en avait l'habitude. Cette année, Noël serait fantastique. Les décorations de la maison étaient chaleureuses et magnifiques, le menu serait un vrai régal et ils avaient invité tous leurs amis. C'était vraiment incroyable que tout le monde puisse venir et que personne n'ait eu un empêchement, ils pourraient passer une excellente soirée tous ensemble, auprès de la cheminée et du sapin, à échanger leurs cadeaux.

Il entendit un bruit de chute dans la cuisine et un cri. Vite, Terra se dépêcha et vit Aqua à terre, en train d'essayer de ramasser une boule de Noël qu'elle voulait accrocher au lustre mais qui avait fait une chute mortelle. Sa main tremblait et Terra la prit dans la sienne. Elle se calma naturellement.

« - Rien de cassé, Aqua ?

\- Non... Elle m'a simplement... échappé des mains, je suis désolée. C'était celle que tu m'avais offerte l'année dernière, je l'aimais beaucoup.

\- S'il n'y a que ça, je t'en rachèterai une... Aqua, est-ce que tu as envie d'en parler ?

\- Tu sais bien ce que c'est, Terra. Chaque année, dès qu'on revient à la période de Noël, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Cela fait si longtemps maintenant mais...

\- Tu as peur que ça arrive de nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ça. Et s'il revenait ? Et si ce cauchemar recommençait ? Et si je te perdais à nouveau ? »

Son inquiétude était sincère et il pouvait la comprendre. Lui-même y repensait parfois, à tous ces événements sombres. Lui qui avait été possédé par Xehanort, Ventus qui s'était endormi et Aqua qui avait sombré dans le royaume des ténèbres. La route avait été longue pour s'en sortir et elle avait nécessité beaucoup d'aide. Pourtant, la lumière et ses gardiens avaient gagné face aux vassaux des ténèbres, restaurant l'équilibre que le monde avait perdu.

« - Je comprends, Aqua. Moi aussi je ne peux pas oublier. Je ne pouvais rien faire et je regardais impuissant des gens souffrir... C'était horrible mais maintenant, c'est fini.

\- J'étais plongée dans les ténèbres, Terra. Pendant douze ans. C'était horrible. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et j'ai cru que j'allais...

\- Mais tu es là maintenant avec moi, dans le monde de la lumière. Nous avons vaincu Xehanort avec tous les autres pour de bon. Il ne reviendra plus maintenant. Nous avons gagné, Aqua. Pour toujours.

\- Je sais bien... Mais même après trois ans... C'est le jour de Noël que je t'ai perdu, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, c'est ce jour-là aussi où j'ai failli te tuer et où tu m'as sauvé la vie en sombrant dans le royaume des ténèbres. Je m'en suis tellement voulu moi aussi mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

\- J'aurais aimé revenir en arrière et réparer mes erreurs.

\- Tes erreurs, Aqua ? C'est plutôt moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Xehanort.

\- Il était notre maître, comme Xehanort. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir ce qu'il complotait.

\- Maintenant, tout est terminé. Noël doit être associé à du bon temps.

\- J'essaie Terra, je t'assure. Mais il suffit d'une seconde pour que mes pensées m'y ramènent et je replonge. Cela fait trois ans, Terra, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier.

\- Il faut que tu te laisses un peu plus de temps. Un jour, tes cauchemars disparaîtront et les miens aussi. Alors ce jour-là, nous serons débarrassés de ce sombre passé. Viens voir le sapin, j'ai fini d'installer les lumières, tu vas voir ! »

Il l'entraîna dans la salle, puis éteignit les lumières avant d'allumer celles du sapin. Les couleurs étaient si jolies qu'Aqua se plongea dans leur contemplation. Cela lui réchauffait le coeur et parvenait à améliorer son moral. Terra s'approcha derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras. C'était si bon de pouvoir enfin être ensemble, sans rien pour les séparer, sans ténèbres autour d'eux.

« - Terra... C'est vraiment magnifique... C'est mieux que n'importe quelle magie.

\- Et bientôt, la magie continuera quand nous recevrons nos invités.

\- C'est vrai. Le roi Mickey vient avec la reine Minnie, évidemment. Donald est convié avec Daisy et Dingo vient avec Tic et Tac. On n'avait pas invité Jimminy Cricket cette année ?

\- Non, il passe toujours Noël avec Pinocchio et Gepetto. Il y aura aussi Sora, Kairi et Riku qui vont venir. Nous n'avions pas invité les autres de l'île du destin.

\- En même tems, ils sont avec leurs familles et nous ne les connaissons pas bien. Il y aussi Lea qui vient, avec Isa, Ventus, Roxas et Xion. Cela fait déjà pas mal de monde.

\- Tu oublies les autres : Naminé, Néo, Yensid et Vanitas... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- J'oublie toujours qu'on a invité Vanitas. Il... Enfin, tu sais...

\- Il a changé de camp, nous devons lui faire confiance maintenant. Eh, il y a aussi Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Léon, Yuffie et Cid qui viennent. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours Léon ou... ?

-Je crois que maintenant, il accepte de se faire appeler Squall à nouveau.

\- Oh, Terra, je suis vraiment contente pour lui. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas invité toutes les princesses en plus, nous serions vraiment beaucoup trop serrés ici.

\- Quand même, on a aussi invité Even, Ienzo, Dilan et Aeleus. Rappelle moi d'agrandir la maison pour le prochain Noël, j'espère vraiment que tout le monde va passer cette année.

\- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que nous invitons autant de monde. Mais ce sera un noël magnifique, j'en suis certaine. Il va sans doute beaucoup m'aider...

\- Il va nous aider, Aqua. Oh, regarde, il commence à neiger.

\- Un Noël blanc, cela faisait longtemps. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

\- Joyeux Noël, Aqua.

\- Joyeux Noël, Terra. Joyeux Noël. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle lui répondit avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Leur étreinte dura un bon moment et ils ne la relâchèrent que lorsque la sonnette leur indiqua l'arrivée des premiers invités, heureusement un peu en retard.

Cela faisait trois ans et aucun des deux n'avait oublié les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées. Cependant, cela ne les empêcherait de passer un bon moment cette année à Noël. Il leur faudrait encore du temps avant que tout ceci ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir mais ils y arriveraient. Leur amour et l'esprit des fêtes triompheraient de la noirceur de leur mémoire. Un jour, les ténèbres se dissiperaient, laissant simplement place à une lumière infinie, douce et apaisante, qui brillerait pour eux, encore et encore.

* * *

 **Je suis d'humeur festive, dans l'esprit Noël, alors je vous propose de gagner un petit OS ! Pour cela, rien de plus simple, dites moi sur quel thème, quels personnages ou quel scénario vous aimeriez un OS (en lien avec KH bien sûr). Le tirage au sort aura lieu le 30 décembre, quand j'aurais récupéré mon ordi (là, je squatte celui de quelqu'un d'autre). Si le coeur vous en dit... N'hésitez pas à tenter votre chance ! Je vous souhaite un très joyeux noël, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures j'espère !**


End file.
